¿Quién soy yo?
by dizzy-miss-lizzieeeeee
Summary: Elsa se verá atrapada en un huracán de emociones cuando conozca a Jack Frost, un chico sin pasado ni recuerdos que tiene el mismo poder que ella: el de controlar el hielo y la nieve. Esto los guiara a una aventura donde cada uno tendrá que conocerse a sí mismo antes de iniciar algo entre ellos que podría acabar como un amor pasional o una disputa a muerte. Cover: jelsa-edits Tumblr
1. Prologo

**Prologo**.

Un año ha pasado desde el gran descongelamiento en Arendelle, todos en el reino viven en armonía y tranquilidad gracias a la reina Elsa y a su hermana, la princesa Anna.

Todo parece estar en orden, hasta que un joven, que al parecer no puede recordar ni siquiera su nombre, llega creando una gran confusión para la reina debido a que él tiene el mismo poder que Elsa posee y no puede siquiera controlarlo.

Esto llevara a Elsa y al joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules a acercarse poco a poco, llevándolos a una relación donde el amor, el rencor y la supervivencia serán el centro de todo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Primero que nada, quisiera decir algo…**

**HOLA A TODOS.**

**Mi nombre es Lizzie y yo voy a estar posteando un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic cada jueves sin falta.**

**Tal vez con el prólogo no dije mucho, o tal vez sí, no lo sé, pero realmente me gustaría que siguieran esta historia de cerca, y que dejaran sus comentarios, solo si así lo quieren.**

**Quiero dedicarle este fanfic a mi amiga Yuliana, quien es la que me inspiro a escribir este fan fic y la primera en creer en mí, en que puedo hacer esto. ¡Te adoro Yuli!**

**Y bueno, sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo 1, les dejare una notita abajo.**

* * *

Capítulo Uno.

- Rápido Sven, deja de jugar. - ordenó Kristoff a su reno y amigo. - se está haciendo tarde.

Un año había pasado desde la coronación de Elsa y los acontecimientos que habían sucedido después de esta. La paz se podía respirar en Arendelle, y eran tiempos prósperos, gracias a la justa reina y a su benevolente hermana, la princesa Anna.

El verano estaba en su máximo esplendor nuevamente en la tierra donde la reina Elsa, la mujer con poderes que controlaban el hielo y la nieve, reinaba, y eso significaba que Kristoff regresaba de recolectar hielo de las montañas.

- Kristoff, la princesa Anna lo ha estado buscando. - le avisó un servidor del palacio en cuanto este llegó al pueblo.

- Gracias. - y diciendo esto, Kristoff fue al gran salón del castillo para encontrarse con ella.

Todo en el palacio era un caos ya que todos estaban preparando una fiesta, celebrando el primer aniversario del reinado de Elsa. Se respiraba la excitación de las personas moviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de decorar el palacio de la manera en que este se viera perfecto.

- Las flores deben ir de aquel lado, junto al trono, y asegúrense de que haya suficiente chocolate para la reina y para mí. - ordenaba Anna a todos los sirvientes.

Kristoff la observaba desde la puerta, la amaba tanto, no podía creer que hacía un año estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre, pero gracias a su buen corazón y al amor que le tenía a su hermana, pudo salvarse a sí misma, y al reino entero.

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de gala rojo, propio de una princesa, con el cabello suelto, ligeramente ondulado. Y para Kristoff se veía hermosa.

- Si no te conociera mejor, diría que la reina eres tú. - le grito Kristoff a Anna. - te ves preciosa.

Ella, quien le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su novio.

- ¡Kristoff! - gritó emocionada y corrió a los brazos de su novio, quien la levantó en el aire, feliz de ver a su amada. - ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! No vuelvas a ausentarte tanto.

Kristoff tomó el rostro de Anna y se llevó sus labios a los de él.

- También te extrañe. - susurró Kristoff, mirando con ternura a Anna. - pero soy el proveedor oficial de hielo del reino, tenía que viajar para conseguirlo.

- Si de hielo se trata, yo feliz estoy de hacer un poco. – interrumpió la reina Elsa, entrando con elegancia al salón. - después de todo, el frío es parte también de mí.

- Hola Elsa, que hermosa te ves hoy. - la halagó Kristoff.

Elsa tenía puesto un vestido blanco entallado perfectamente a su cuerpo, y su cabello rubio platinado estaba peinado en una trenza francesa que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Gracias Kristoff, que bueno que hayas vuelto. - le agradeció Elsa.

- Tienes tanto que contarme. - insistió Anna hacia su novio.

- Lo haré amor, pero primero tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta. - le recordó Kristoff. - te veo luego ¿sí? - y diciendo esto, le dio un último beso en la frente y se dirigió a su dormitorio, el cual tenía en el palacio.

Elsa miraba como Anna y Kristoff se profesaban su amor, y dentro de su corazón se preguntó si habría alguien en este mundo que llegara a amarla a pesar de sus poderes. Ella quería que alguien la amara como Kristoff amaba a su hermana.

- Está loco por ti. - afirmo Elsa a Anna.

- Y yo por él, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. - confesó Anna con un suspiro.

- Me gustaría amar a alguien como tú amas a Kristoff, pero eso nunca va a pasar. - sentenció Elsa.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntpó Anna confundida.

- Ningún hombre se acercaría a un monstruo como yo. - susurró Elsa con tristeza.

Anna miró con lastima a su hermana y no dudó en acercarse a abrazarla. Entre las hermanas habían pasado años, literalmente hablando, desde que ellas tuvieron cualquier tipo de contacto, hasta el día de la coronación de Elsa. Ahí fue donde la reina reveló sus poderes bien ocultos durante años debido a que temía lastimar a su hermana menor, provocando el bien conocido percance del que todo Arendelle y los reinos cercanos estaban enterados. Solo cuando aprendió que el amor podría descongelar, ella abrió de nuevo las puertas de su corazón hacia su hermana, y comenzaron una nueva vida juntas, en la que nunca volvió a alejar a Anna, de ninguna manera. Y eso era algo que la princesa agradecía a Elsa, pues ella lo único que necesitaba era saber que su hermana mayor la amaba.

- No eres un monstruo. - le aseguro Anna. - eres especial, y estoy segura que cualquier hombre decente estaría gustoso de ser tu rey.

- Sé que intentas hacerme sentir mejor Anna, pero sé que, al menos en el reino, algunos aun temen que desate una nueva tormenta. - insistió Elsa.

- Pero has aprendido a controlar tu poder. - contrarrestó la princesa. - y cuando lo utilizas, siempre es para el beneficio del reino. No te tortures más, deja el pasado donde debe estar.

Elsa le sonrió a su hermana, en ese preciso momento, una sirvienta se acercó a ellas.

- Majestad, todo está listo. - le anunció la anciana a la reina.

- Bien, veamos qué es lo que mis poderes pueden hacer. - y diciendo esto, Elsa alzó su manos al aire.

De las palmas de sus manos empezaron a salir copos de nieve y viento, provocando que en el techo del salón se formara una nevada. Sin embargo, la nieve que salía de esta no llegaba al suelo, sino que desaparecía a medio camino.

- La nevada durará hasta la media noche, no habrá necesidad de limpiar después, pues como verán, desaparece antes de tocar el suelo.

- Eres increíble. - le aseguró Anna a su hermana.

- Abran las puertas, la fiesta está por comenzar. - ordenó Elsa

* * *

Todos en el palacio estaban asombrados por la decoración en esta, pero lo que más les sorprendía era ver como nevaba sobre ellos y aun así la nieve no caía en sus cabezas u hombros.

- Es asombroso. - murmuraban algunos.

Fue entonces que se convocó a los invitados a guardar silencio.

- Todos guarden silencio para recibir a su majestad, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle. - pidió el paje real. - y a su hermana, la princesa Anna de Arendelle.

En ese momento, las hermanas reales entraron al salón, Elsa con la seriedad característica de ella; Anna con un entusiasmo enorme. No fue hasta que ambas estuvieron en su lugar correspondiente cuando Elsa dio inicio a la fiesta.

Todos en la fiesta estaban pasándola en grande, fue en ese momento que Kristoff apareció en el gran salón, ya limpio y con un traje de gala azul, con el muñeco de nieve mágico, Olaf.

- ¡Anna! ¡Elsa! - gritó Olaf mientras corría por todo el salón con su propia nube hacia las chicas. - ¡Me encantan las fiestas!

Kristoff se acercó a Anna lentamente y la tomó de la mano.

- ¿Me concedes un baile? - le pregunto a su novia.

Anna no tuvo que responder pues ella estaba esperando ese momento desde el día anterior.

Elsa se quedó parada en su sitio con Olaf viendo como todos bailaban y se divertían.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar Elsa? - preguntó el muñeco a la reina.

Elsa sonrió ante el valor de su querido amigo.

- Oh Olaf, eres muy amable, pero no se bailar. - se disculpó con una sonrisa.

- No necesitas saber bailar, solo basta con que te diviertas. - fue entonces cuando Olaf empezó a hacer unos movimientos torpes y sin sincronía que hicieron a Elsa reír hasta que le dolió el estómago.

En ese momento, un hombre no mayor a treinta años, se acercó a Elsa.

Tenía el cabello corto, rubio y ojos verdes. Su traje era negro y detrás de Él había una capa color roja, y su cabeza estaba adornada por una corona pequeña.

- Las mujeres se ven hermosas cuando sonríen. - comentó con astucia, poniendo alerta a Elsa y a Olaf. - y usted, mi reina, es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

- Muchas gracias, señor... - respondió Elsa un tanto confundida.

- Permítame presentarme. - el hombre se inclinó ante Elsa y tomó una de sus manos. - mi nombre es Arthur, rey de Mareritt. - después besó la mano de Elsa.

Ella retiró su mano, incómoda, e hizo una reverencia ante el rey.

- Es un placer conocerlo, mi lord. - contestó Elsa educadamente mientras él se levantaba. - permítame presentarle a mi acompañante y amigo, Sir Olaf.

- Hola. - saludó Olaf amigablemente.

El rey Arthur ignoró el gesto, solo dándole una mirada despectiva.

- Me pongo a sus servicios para cualquier cosa que Su Majestad necesite, estoy dispuesto a ofrecer una alianza entre su reino y el mío.

Elsa sabía que para que una alianza se pudiera dar entre dos reino, tenía que haber una boda, en este caso, Elsa tenía que casarse con Arthur. No es que Arthur fuera desagradable a la vista, todo lo contrario, era un buen mozo, pero había algo en su actitud que no le inspiraba confianza.

- Agradezco su oferta Arthur, pero me temo que no podré aceptarla. - contestó Elsa convencida de su respuesta.

- No me rechace tan pronto Elsa, dese la oportunidad de conocerme, verá que mejor opción que yo no encontrará.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta. - contestó tajante Elsa y camino hacia la pista de baile para empezar a conversar con los invitados, dejando a Arthur lleno de coraje, ya que ninguna mujer lo había rechazado en su vida.

La fiesta siguió su curso normalmente, y cuando fue la medianoche, todos se lamentaron que la nevada en el salón hubiera cesado, pues eso indicaba que la velada estaba por terminar.

* * *

Anna y Kristoff estaban en el jardín principal del palacio, teniendo un tiempo a solas, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había transcurrido durante la ausencia de Kristoff.

- ¿Entonces Elsa te arrojó una bola de nieve gigante? - preguntó Kristoff entre sorprendido y burlesco.

- Y eso no fue lo peor. – recordó Anna con una sonrisa en los labios. - empezó a lanzar una tormenta solo para mí, únicamente porque tomé sus chocolates.

Los novios comenzaron a reír por la anécdota.

- Te extrañé mucho, Anna. - susurró Kristoff con la mirada hacia abajo.

A Anna le causó tanta ternura ver a su novio tan vulnerable que no pudo resistir las ganas de darle un beso.

- Te amo con toda mi alma, Kristoff. - le aseguró Anna.

Kristoff comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero se puso de cuclillas frente a Anna.

- Anna hay algo que quiero preguntarte. - él le tomó la mano izquierda y empezó a hablar con torpeza. - llevamos un buen tiempo juntos, casi un año para ser exactos...

- Kristoff... - lo interrumpió Anna con seriedad.

- Espera Anna, es importante. - suplicó Kristoff. - como decía, tenemos casi un año juntos, y me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti...

- Kristoff... - volvió a interrumpir Anna ahora un poco preocupada.

- Déjame terminar. - pidió Kristoff, pues obviamente lo que iba a decir le estaba costando mucho trabajo. - no puedo vivir sin ti, y he decidido que quiero, si tú quieres...

- ¡Kristoff! - esta vez Anna había gritado para llamar la atención del nervioso hombre.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó desesperado.

Anna apuntó su tembloroso dedo hacia la montaña del norte. De ella provenía una estampida de nieve catastrófica que amenazaba con arrasar a Arendelle y se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

- Oh no. - susurro Kristoff.

- ¡Corre! - ordenó Anna tomando del brazo a Kristoff y ambos empezaron a correr con dirección al gran salón. - ¡tenemos que detener a Elsa!

Ambos lograron llegar a tiempo al gran salón, y encontraron a Elsa muy animada conversando con varias damas de la corte y algunos caballeros.

- ¡Elsa! - gritaron al mismo tiempo Anna y Kristoff.

Ella volteó a verlos un tanto confundida.

- Tienes que detenerte. - le suplicó Anna.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Elsa sin entender nada.

No hubo necesidad de explicar nada, pues fue entonces cuando la reina miro en la ventana del palacio la gran estampida de nieve que estaba a punto de enterrar a Arendelle.

- ¡Vamos! - grito Elsa saliendo del salón y apresurándose a ir al centro del reino.

El pueblo estaba en caos, todos corrían de un lado a otro en busca de refugio.

- ¡Apártense todos! - ordenó Elsa gritando.

- ¿Qué planeas Elsa? - preguntó Anna asustada.

Elsa no respondió. Sin embargo, con sus manos empezó a crear un domo de hielo que cubría todo el reino para mantenerlo protegido. Los habitantes miraron sorprendidos como la reina hacia un esfuerzo inmenso al levantar del suelo murallas de hielo solido que iban tomando una forma ovalada sobre sus cabezas.

- - ¡Rápido Elsa! – apuró Anna.

Elsa se esforzaba por tener el domo listo antes de que la nieve impactara con Arendelle, pero era muy difícil hacerlo rápido, ella no tenía suficiente control sobre sus poderes aun. Sin embargo no iba a rendirse.

No fue hasta que Elsa terminó el domo cuando la estampida chocó contra el grueso y sólido hielo, haciendo que la gente de Arendelle se encontrara en paz una vez más. Todos en el reino aplaudieron la valentía de su reina. Excepto Anna.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando al traer esa estampida al reino? - le preguntó la princesa totalmente alterada. - ¡Pudiste habernos matado!

- ¡Yo no traje la estampida Anna! - se defendió Elsa. - de mí no ha salido nada en toda la noche.

- ¿Entonces quien fue? – pregunto Anna sin creerle a su hermana. - ¡Tú eres la única que pudo haber atraído tal cantidad de nieve hasta Arendelle!

- ¡Majestad! - gritó un anciano campesino mientras trataba de acercarse a la reina, interrumpiendo la discusión de las hermanas. - ¡Yo lo vi todo!

El hombre se desplomó en sus rodillas frente a Anna y Elsa, Kristoff lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? - preguntó Elsa con paciencia.

- Era un brujo, su cabello era blanco como la nieve y su piel era tan pálida como la de su majestad. - lo describió el anciano. - traía puesta una sudadera azul y un pantalón café. Caminaba descalzo sobre la nieve y en sus manos tenía un cayado de dos metros de largo, parecido al que un pastor utiliza para organizar un rebaño de ovejas. El golpeó el suelo con el cayado y eso desató la estampida. ¡Él tenía el mismo poder que la reina! ¡Se lo juro majestad! ¡Yo mismo lo vi!

- Te creo. - le aseguró la reina a su súbdito, luego mando a llamar a una mucama del palacio. - asegúrate que este hombre se encuentre bien abrigado y que pase la noche en el castillo, y que alguien traiga mi caballo por favor.

- Si majestad. - aceptó la sirvienta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Elsa? - preguntó Kristoff.

Elsa levanto sus manos al cielo y formo un gran copo de nieve sobre todo Arendelle, el cual ahuyento la nieve y el domo de hielo casi inmediatamente.

- Voy a ir a buscar al brujo. - dijo mientras le entregaban su caballo y se subía en él.

- Vamos contigo. - le aseguró Anna.

- No Anna, es peligroso, te necesito aquí para que protejas al reino. - le pidió Elsa a su hermana.

- Si me permite, majestad. - interrumpió Arthur, quien había visto todo el espectáculo. - usted no debería estar arriesgando su vida, insisto en que mande a uno de sus guardias de confianza en busca de este supuesto brujo.

- No le permito, Arthur. - respondió Elsa molesta. - y le agradecería que regresara a su preciosa Mareritt, aquí ya no hay nada que usted pueda hacer.

- Por lo menos déjame a mí acompañarte Elsa. - insistió Kristoff. - conozco la montaña mejor que tú, podrías perderte sin mí.

- Si Elsa, deja que Kristoff te acompañe. - apoyó Anna.

- De acuerdo, tú y Sven pueden venir. - aceptó Elsa mientras el reno se acercaba a Kristoff para que lo montara.

- Yo también quiero ir. - pidió Olaf.

- No Olaf, tú te quedas a cuidar a Anna. - le pidió Kristoff al muñeco, luego Anna se acercó a él

- Cuídense mucho. - pidió la princesa a su novio.

Él se inclinó para besarla.

- Estaremos bien. - prometió Kristoff.

Y así, Elsa, Kristoff y Sven se dirigieron a la montaña del norte, en busca de aquel brujo que quería destruir Arendelle sin razón aparente.

* * *

- **Así que díganme que les pareció, si les agrada o si debería detenerme.  
Ya estoy con el capítulo 2, pero aún le faltan detalles, así que si lo tengo listo, probablemente lo suba hoy, o hasta la próxima semana.**

- **Espero que les haya gustado mucho y no olviden comentar y opinar, acepto todo tipo de críticas.**

- **Muchas gracias a todos, nos veremos después.**

- **Lizzie.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola chicos!**

**Bueno, pues al parecer la historia no está teniendo muchos lectores como esperaba, pero está bien, seguiré actualizando, solo espero que les esté gustando a los que si la están leyendo.**

**Quiero agradecerle a ****_Rose_********por haber dejado su comentario, y gracias querida, por recomendarlo.**

**Les dejare este capítulo, y comenzare a trabajar en el tres. Igual les dejare una pequeña nota abajo.**

**Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Elsa miraba cada centímetro del bosque con atención en busca de aquel brujo que el anciano del pueblo había mencionado. No entendía porque, pero se sentía curiosa respecto a que un brujo tuviera poderes similares a los de ella, quizás el tendría la explicación de todo, probablemente podría liberarse de su poder con su ayuda.

- ¿Crees que lo encontremos? - preguntó Kristoff en un susurro.

- Más nos vale hacerlo, no podemos permitir que un brujo venga y destruya Arendelle. - sentenció Elsa.

Guardaron silencio un rato más hasta que Kristoff decidió romper el hielo.

- Elsa, sabes que amo a tu hermana. - le recordó.

- Y ella te ama a ti, Kristoff.

- Lo sé, es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor.

- Tú dirás.

Kristoff tomó aire, se encontraba nervioso.

- Quiero pedirte la mano de Anna en matrimonio. - pidió rápidamente.

Elsa frenó de golpe a su caballo. Apenas estaba comenzando a disfrutar de su hermana después de tantos años de distancia por miedo a lastimarla, y ahora Kristoff quería llevársela de su lado. ¿Es que acaso nunca lograría recuperar a Anna?

- No... - susurró más para ella que para él.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Kristoff confundido.

En ese instante, cerca de ellos se escuchó el ruido de unos pasos sobre el césped.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? - preguntó Elsa alerta.

De nuevo se escucharon los pasos.

- Se dirige al norte, vamos. - le avisó Kristoff e inmediatamente iniciaron una carrera contra algo que no sabían que era.

Cabalgaron y cabalgaron hasta que les fue imposible seguir el rastro de lo que estaban siguiendo.

- Hubiera jurado que nos había traído por aquí . - aseguró Elsa bajando de su caballo.

Kristoff imitó su acción, bajándose de su reno.

- Lo sé, yo también lo sentí cerca.

En ese momento, Sven relincho desesperado y empezó a rodear rápidamente la montaña en la que se encontraban.

- Sven, espera. - gritó Kristoff mientras él y Elsa lo seguían.

No fue hasta que alcanzaron a Sven que se dieron cuenta de lo que el reno trataba de mostrarles.

- Mi palacio. - susurró Elsa.

El palacio de hielo que Elsa había construido para aislarse de la sociedad se veía majestuoso a la luz de la luna, y a pesar de estar en pleno verano, este ni siquiera soltaba una gota de agua. Estaba frío y sólido.

- No lo entiendo. - susurró Kristoff. - creí que se había destruido el día que Hans te atrapó.

- No exactamente, solo fue gravemente dañado, no entiend o que hace aquí. - Elsa se acercó a las escaleras de la entrada del palacio, pero Kristoff la tomó del brazo.

- Espera, tal vez el brujo esté cerca. - advirtió mirando a todos lados.

- Entonces vayamos a darle una cordial bienvenida a Arendelle. - sugirió Elsa.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras sigilosamente, dejando al caballo y a Sven en frente del castillo. Cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta del castillo, bastó sólo un empujón con los poderes de Elsa para que ambas puertas de hielo se abrieran a la par.

- Mantente alerta. - sugirió Kristoff.

El castillo seguía siendo el mismo que ambos recordaban, con el ligero cambio de que ahora sus paredes estaban adornadas con bastantes marcas de escarcha, nada parecido a como Elsa lo había construido.

Se escucharon pasos en la planta alta del palacio, los cuales pusieron alerta a la reina.

- En nombre de Arendelle y de la reina Elsa, exijo que te muestres. - gritó Kristoff con su espada en la mano.

- Váyanse. - exigió la voz de un joven.

- No nos iremos hasta que te identifiques. - amenazó Kristoff.

- Si eso es lo que quieren...

Hubo silencio un instante, entonces Elsa logró ver un hombre con capucha azul y un cayado en la mano que apuntaba directamente a Kristoff.

- ¡Agáchate! - gritó Elsa al tiempo que jalaba a Kristoff al suelo.

Del bastón del hombre salieron estalactitas puntiagudas que se incrustaron en la pared de hielo.

El brujo empezó a correr con dirección a las escaleras sin siquiera dejar ver su rostro. Elsa no esperó a Kristoff y se levantó para atacar directamente al brujo.

- ¡Elsa espera! - gritó Kristoff sin lograr detenerla.

Elsa, que conocía bien el palacio, subió hasta la habitación principal, pero en cuanto entró fue recibida por un rayo de hielo que no la golpeó pero que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

- Vete de aquí niña. - le ordenó el brujo aún sin mostrar su rostro.

- Este palacio no te pertenece. - gritó Elsa mientras se levantaba.

- Tampoco te pertenece a ti. - sentenció el brujo.

- En eso te equivocas. - corrigió Elsa.

En ese momento, ella comenzó a lanzar bolas de hielo sólido al brujo, quien trataba de esquivarlas.

- ¡Espera! - gritó el brujo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

Elsa no hizo caso y le lanzó una estalagmita del tamaño de una lanza.

- Detente por favor. - pidió el brujo mientras saltaba en el aire y era seguido por pequeñas flechas de hielo filosas.

El brujo intentó correr hacia la izquierda pero fue bloqueado por un muro de hielo, lo intentó por la derecha y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Otra pared de hielo iba aproximándose, el plan de Elsa era encerrarlo en una prisión de hielo contra la pared.

- ¡Por favor espera! - gritó el brujo descubriéndose por fin el rostro.

Elsa detuvo su muro al ver que el brujo no era más que un joven de aproximadamente 20 años de edad con un cayado mágico.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Elsa con la respiración entrecortada.

- Yo también quisiera saberlo. - respondió el brujo con el mismo tono de voz.

De repente el joven se desplomó en el suelo, se había desmayado y detrás de él estaba Kristoff.

- Nada como un buen golpe para hacer que se rindan. - argumentó.

* * *

La cabeza del joven del cabello blanco dolía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Tenía pocos recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero algo que no se había alejado de su mente era el rostro de aquella chica que lo había enfrentado en el palacio de hielo. La había visto antes, pero no lograba recordar en qué lugar.

Aunque sin lugar a dudas, era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Decidió abrir los ojos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba en el palacio de hielo, sino que se encontraba esposado en una celda sucia y oscura.

- Oh no. - susurró preocupado.

En ese instante un guardia entró a la celda y le habló con dureza.

- La reina Elsa y la princesa Anna quieren hablar contigo. - le avisó el guardia. - más vale que te comportes.

El joven se sintió atemorizado ante el anuncio del guardia. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal que la realeza quería hablar con él en persona? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez la realeza podría ayudarle con su problema.

A la celda entraron dos guardias más del que ya estaba con él y una joven de cabello cobrizo con dos trenzas, era la princesa Anna.

- Tú. - lo llamo Anna. - inclínate ante Elsa, reina de Arendelle.

En ese instante una chica joven y hermosa, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules entró en la celda. El joven intentó levantarse para acercarse a la reina Elsa, pero un guardia se lo impidió, haciendo que estuviera sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja frente a Anna y Elsa.

- Es suficiente, déjenos a mi hermana y a mí a solas con él. - pidió Elsa.

- Pero majestad... - intervino un guardia.

Elsa miró al guardia con severidad.

- Háganlo por favor. - pidió nuevamente.

Los guardias empezaron a salir de la celda, dejando a Anna y a Elsa encerradas con aquel joven.

Anna se quedó parada justo donde estaba, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron completamente solos, Elsa se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para estar a la altura de él.

Ella lo examinó detalladamente, su cabello era totalmente blanco, así como su piel, tenía el mismo tono de azul que ella en sus ojos y en su mirada se podía observar tristeza, miedo y confusión.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Elsa con tono dulce.

Él no contestó pues estaba perdido en los enormes ojos azules de Elsa, eran más brillantes que la luna, y ahora que la tenía cerca podía apreciar mejor su belleza, pero pudo notar que ella se reprimía, como si tuviera que mantener el control de todo. ¿Y cómo no? Si era la reina. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que él estuviera con la reina? Quizás tenía esposo, o si no, montones de príncipes y reyes buscaban su mano en matrimonio. Y el, él solo era un vagabundo sin historia.

- No lo sé. - contestó con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué querías destruir a Arendelle? - preguntó Anna molesta.

- ¡Yo no quería destruir Arendelle! - se defendió el joven molesto.

- ¿Entonces niegas haber desatado la estampida de nieve? - preguntó Elsa con esperanza.

- No. – respondió el joven con tristeza. - yo envíe la estampida. ¡Pero fue un accidente!

- Explícate. - pidió Anna mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas al lado de Elsa.

Él tomó un respiro antes de contestar.

- Llevo mucho tiempo buscando a la reina de las nieves, la dueña del castillo donde nos encontramos. - explicó. - ella fue capturada hace un año más o menos, creí que ya la había encontrado pero solo era un ciervo lo que había visto, me enojé tanto que golpeé mi cayado contra el suelo. - mientras él contaba su historia, dentro de la celda la temperatura empezaba a descender a tal punto que empezaba a nevar.

- Tranquilízate. - pidió Elsa.

- Cuando golpeé el cayado, empezó a salir una ventisca de él no muy grande pero que si llamaba la atención, trate de detenerla, pero lo que hice fue alterarla más. - ahora estaba nervioso y una tormenta se desataba dentro de la celda.

- Elsa... - rogó Anna preocupada.

- ¡Y entonces el domo de hielo apareció! - el entusiasmo del joven ahora empeoraba la tormenta. - Y supe que la reina estaba aquí , pero cuando iba en su búsqueda, usted. - señaló a Elsa. - y el hombre rubio aparecieron en el castillo y yo tenía que defenderlo. Pero luego me di cuenta de que usted tenía los mismos poderes que yo, e incluso podía controlarlos, entonces por eso deje de luchar.

La tormenta ahora era insoportable.

- Oye, debes detener esta tormenta. - le pidió Elsa a gritos para poder hacerse escuchar entre el viento.

El hasta ese momento se había percatado de la tormenta que había provocado y se sintió con demasiado miedo.

- ¡No puedo! - gritó asustado.

- Anna apártate. - ordenó Elsa a su hermana. - ¡Debes controlar tu miedo! - le instruyó.

El joven lo intento, pero su miedo era tan grande que no podía contenerlo.

- ¡Elsa has algo! - le pidió Anna a su hermana.

Elsa dudó un instante, pero se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó. Eso provocó que la tormenta parara completamente.

- Tranquilo. - susurró Elsa.

Él estaba confundido, pero definitivamente eso que estaba haciendo Elsa estaba resultando, ya que él se encontraba más tranquilo y la tormenta la había detenido de pronto. Y si él no hubiera estado esposado, también la habría abrazado a ella.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó Elsa aun abrazándolo.

- Eso creo. - susurro con un poco de temblor en su voz.

Elsa se alejó lentamente del chico y se puso a lado de su hermana nuevamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Anna a Elsa.

- Si, lo estoy. - contestó Elsa.

No lo estaba, el tratar de contener el poder del joven la había debilitado bastante. Era poderoso, más que ella, y si eso de por sí ya era peligroso, el que no supiera controlar sus poderes era peor.

- ¿Quién es la reina de las nieves? - preguntó Anna confundida.

El joven se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Anna.

- No lo sé. - susurró molesto. - es decir, se quién es, jamás he visto su rostro pero la he escuchado cantar. Ella de alguna manera es la clave de estos poderes y necesito encontrarla, creí que ustedes podrían ayudarme.

- ¿Por qué necesitas encontrarla? - preguntó Elsa nerviosa.

- Necesito que me quite esta maldición de hielo, estoy harto de congelar todo lo que toco. – respondió molesto.

- Oh tonto. - susurro Anna. - pero si Elsa...

- Va a ayudarte con tus poderes. - interrumpió Elsa. - es decir yo, yo voy a ayudarte.

- ¿Tú puedes quitármelos? - preguntó esperanzado.

- No. - se lamentó Elsa. - pero puedo ayudarte a controlarlos, si tú quieres.

- ¡Eso me encantaría majestad! - aceptó con una sonrisa.

Elsa se rió de la expresión de este joven.

- Llámame Elsa. - le pidió la reina.

- Elsa... – susurró con un dejo soñador.

- Llamaré a los guardias para que lo liberen. - informó Anna mientras se levantaba del suelo donde estaba sentada.

- ¿Cuándo podré volver al palacio de hielo? - preguntó confundido.

- No volverás allá. - contestó Elsa mientras un guardia liberaba al joven y este se ponía en pie. - te quedarás aquí en mi castillo, eres mi invitado de honor.

* * *

El joven ahora caminaba al lado de las hermanas por los pasillos del palacio, sintiéndose realmente cohibido.

Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que un día el llegaría a pisar aquella fortaleza de piedra que solía observar desde el balcón del palacio de hielo, y que soñaba con un día, cuando ya hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos y su vida normal, ver por lo menos de cerca. Esto superaba sus expectativas por mucho.

- Si vas a quedarte con nosotros, creo que necesitaremos llamarte por un nombre. – propuso la princesa Anna, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven.

- Eso me gustaría, pero para mi desgracia, no puedo recordar mi nombre. – contestó con un ligero tono de tristeza.

- Tal vez si vamos a la biblioteca podamos encontrar ideas para un nombre, en lo que recuerdas el tuyo. – comento la princesa. - ¿Qué te parece Elsa?

- No veo porque no. – contesto Elsa, guiando la marcha hacia la biblioteca que estaba en el palacio.

La biblioteca era enorme, había filas y filas de estantes que coleccionaban toda clase de libros de cualquier tema.

Anna empezó a pasear entre los estantes, viendo la sección de historias infantiles.

- Anna, no creo que nuestro acompañante quiera llamarse Hansel. – comento Elsa viendo el libro que Anna había tomado.

- En realidad no. – contesto el joven con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, tomare un libro más. – respondió Anna, dejando el libro donde lo había tomado.

Ella comenzó a explorar los títulos hasta que uno le llamo la atención.

- ¡Aja! En este encontraremos algo. – comento la princesa mientras se sentaba en la alfombra, recargando el libro sobre una pequeña mesa.

Elsa y el joven se acercaron a Anna para poder leer el título del libro.

- ¿Los guardianes de la niñez? – pregunto el joven, confundido.

- Es el libro que mamá nos leía de niñas. – recordó Elsa con tristeza.

- Amo este libro con toda mi alma. – comento Anna abrazando el libro en su pecho. – veamos si podemos encontrar algo aquí.

Anna empezó a pasar sus dedos rápidamente por las hojas del libro, entonces se detuvo en un capitulo.

- ¿Qué te parece Nicholas? – le pregunto Anna al joven.

- No creo que Nicholas vaya conmigo. – respondió el joven con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

Anna siguió explorando el libro.

- ¿Y Sandy? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

El ni siquiera respondió, solo basto con ver su rostro para darse cuenta que el nombre no lo entusiasmaba demasiado.

- Dame eso. – Elsa le arrebato a su hermana el libro de las manos y comenzó a hojearlo, buscando su historia favorita, la del chico despreocupado que tenía el mismo poder que la reina. - ¿Qué te parece Jack Frost?

El joven miro a la reina entusiasmado, al parecer este nombre iba perfecto con él.

- Me agrada Jack. – comento encogiendo sus hombros.

En ese instante una mucama apareció en la biblioteca.

- Majestad, la habitación esta lista para el señor… - la mucama dudo, pues no sabía cómo llamarlo.

La reina miro a su invitado.

- Su nombre es Jack Frost. – contesto con seguridad.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si.**

**Voy a estar esperando sus comentarios, y si gustan, pueden hacerme preguntas o lo que quieran, ya sea aquí o en mi Tumblr ( .com)**

**Comenzare a trabajar en el capítulo 3, pero este lo tendremos hasta la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Y gracias a todos los que leen, recomienden la historia, porque les prometo que se va a poner muy buena.**

**Les mando un beso.**

**Lizzie.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**¡HOLA CHICOS!**

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado ayer, digamos que salí con mi ex novio y tuvimos una conversación algo extraña, la cual me puso indispuesta a terminar el capítulo ayer, peeeeeero aquí está, listo y nuevo.**

**Estoy muy feliz porque he notado que el fanfic ya está comenzando a tener seguidores, muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y le dieron "follow", y también a los que dejaron sus reviews, en cuanto el capítulo termine, dejare un espacio para contestar todos los reviews.**

**Pero en fin, les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Después de haberle asignado una habitación propia a Jack, Elsa se dirigió a la suya.

Necesitaba un rato a solas para poder analizar lo que acababa de suceder. El sujeto quería vengarse de la chica que le había dado sus poderes, o eso había dado a entender, y ella era esa persona. ¿Pero que tenía que ver Elsa con los poderes de Jack? Ni siquiera lo había visto hasta el momento en el que se enfrentaron en el palacio de hielo. No podía imaginarse lo que sucedería si el llegara a enterarse que ella era... ¿Cómo la había llamado?

Sea como fuere, Elsa abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se encontró con Anna acostada en su cama.

- Así que, reina de las nieves, ¿eh? - preguntó burlesca.

- Cierra la boca, Anna. - se quejó Elsa.

Anna comenzó a reír.

- No entiendo porque no le dijiste que eras ella. - confesó Anna.

Elsa comenzó a quitarse la corona de su cabeza, aretes y despeino su cabello.

- El busca a la reina de las nieves para exigirle que le quite sus poderes. - le explicó Elsa a su hermana menor.

- Pues sólo quítaselos y ya.

- Anna, si supiera como quitar poderes de hielo, ya lo habría intentado conmigo.

Anna se levantó de la cama y se acercó a cepillar el sedoso cabello de Elsa.

- Creí que te gustaban tus poderes. - expresó Anna.

- ¡Me gustan! - contestó Elsa. - sólo me gustaría saber lo que se siente ser normal.

- No te gustaría ni por un momento. - se burló Anna.

Ambas hermanas rieron.

- Insisto en que Jack debería saber. - comentó Anna.

- Se lo diré cuando sepa controlar su poder. - accedió Elsa. - no queremos otra tormenta de nieve en Julio, ¿o sí?

Anna se rió del recuerdo.

- Es guapo. - observó Anna. - ¿no te parece?

Elsa se ruborizó completamente.

- Ni siquiera lo había notado. - mintió.

Anna no insistió con el tema. Fue en ese momento en el que alguien tocó la puerta.

- Adelante. - permitió Elsa.

Era Kristoff quien entraba.

- Lamento si interrumpo algo, puedo volver después. - se disculpó Kristoff.

- No interrumpes amor. - le corrigió Anna. - ¿Qué necesitas?

Kristoff y Elsa intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

- En realidad, hablar con Elsa, amor. - contestó Kristoff un poco avergonzado.

Anna se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su novio.

- Es sobre un asunto real. - se apresuró a contestar el nervioso hombre.

- De acuerdo, los dejaré solos. - aceptó a regañadientes la princesa.

Anna salió de la habitación, entonces Elsa se levantó para ponerse frente a Kristoff.

- Supongo que ya le dijiste. – quiso adivinar Elsa.

- En realidad estoy esperando tu consentimiento para hacerlo. - confesó Kristoff. - la última vez que Anna se comprometió sin avisarte, congelaste el reino.

Elsa suspiró hondo.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa de casarse? - preguntó Elsa desconcertada. – aún son jóvenes, tienen toda la vida por delante.

Kristoff dudó un momento, pero decidió hablar.

- Es que no me queda mucho tiempo, Elsa. - susurró con tristeza.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Elsa confundida.

Kristoff suspiró fuertemente, y empezó a susurrar.

- El último viaje que hice por trabajo no resultó del todo bien. - comenzó a relatar. - cuando venía de regreso, una serpiente salió de la nada y me mordió en el pecho, justo donde está el corazón. Sven logró llevarme a tiempo con el abuelo Pabbie, sin embargo no logro sacar el veneno, solo hacer más lenta la llegada de mí... mi muerte.

Elsa estaba impactada ante la noticia de Kristoff e inmediatamente pensó en Anna. ¿Qué pasaría con su adorada hermana?

- ¿Anna lo sabe? - le pregunto Elsa con tristeza.

- No, y debes prometer que no le dirás nada. - le pidió Kristoff desesperado. - no quiero lastimarla.

- Ella merece saberlo. - suplicó Elsa.

- Ella merece ser feliz con el hombre que ama, y ese soy yo. - respondió Kristoff. - por favor Elsa, permíteme hacer feliz a Anna el tiempo que me quede de vida.

Elsa guardó silencio un momento. Por un lado estaba sus sentimientos encontrados sobre la decisión repentina de una boda para su hermana y Kristoff. Ella estaba asustada, no quería estar sola nuevamente, y el que Anna contrajera matrimonio significaba soledad para la reina. Pero por otro lado, Anna merecía ser feliz con Kristoff ya fuera por mucho o poco tiempo. Entonces ella tomó su decisión.

- Con una condición. - pidió Elsa.

- La que sea. - aceptó Kristoff.

- Que vivan en el palacio, y renuncies a tu empleo en las montañas. - ofreció Elsa. - tu tiempo debe ser canalizado sólo para Anna.

Kristoff sonrió ante la propuesta de la reina.

- Así será. - contestó feliz.

- Bien, pues te doy mi bendición. -aceptó Elsa.

- Gracias majestad. - y diciendo esto, salió en búsqueda de Anna.

Elsa suspiro por el peso de saber el destino de Kristoff, pero no se arrepintió de su decisión. Anna merecía amor después de tantos años siendo ignorada.

Decidió salir al balcón que daba vista al jardín para pensar. Todas las tardes lo hacía para recordar a sus padres, quienes habían muerto en un naufragio.

A ella le gustaba pensar que estaban orgullosos de su trabajo con Arendelle, todos vivían en armonía y se había encargado de cortar las relaciones con las islas del sur, lugar de nacimiento del príncipe Hans, quien había tratado de asesinarla a ella y a su hermana el año anterior para quedarse con el reino.

El atardecer hacía su aparición y la luna salió brillante, iluminando todo el palacio con su luz.

Ella miró hacía abajo y vio como Kristoff se le proponía a Anna, quien aceptaba con un grito casarse con él.

Su Anna de casaba.

- Linda vista, ¿no cree majestad? - preguntó Jack de repente.

Elsa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Jack, y se asustó al verlo caminando sobre el techo de una de las habitaciones.

- ¡Jack! Baja de ahí, puedes lastimarte. - ordenó Elsa preocupada.

Jack comenzó a reír, pero obedeció la orden de la reina saltando hasta el balcón donde ella se encontraba.

- Usted perdone majestad, solo estaba siguiendo las corrientes de aire, mi intención jamás fue asustarla. - se disculpó Jack con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Corrientes de aire? - Elsa estaba confundida.

- Si, para volar. - explicó Jack como si fuera lo más obvio. - ¿nunca lo ha intentado?

- Jamás en mi vida. - confesó Elsa asombrada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con sus poderes? - preguntó Jack curioso.

- Toda mi vida, siendo sincera. - contestó Elsa. - ¿Y tú?

- No lo recuerdo, desperté una noche y los tenía. - respondió colocando su cayado sobre su hombro.

- ¿Y hace cuánto fue eso? - insistió Elsa.

- Hace un año exactamente.

Elsa se sentía curiosa, lo cual no era propio en una reina, pero no podía reprimir las ganas de saber un poco más acerca de su huésped.

- ¿Hay algo que recuerdes de tu vida pasada? - preguntó Elsa con educación. – creo que necesitamos toda la información para poder saber quién eres.

- Todo es oscuridad en mi mente. - contestó Jack con frialdad. – pero a veces me encuentro pensando en un niño de diez años.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Elsa confundida.

- No lo sé, solo tengo una imagen en mi cabeza de un niño de aproximadamente diez años de edad, con el cabello castaño y le falta un diente en el frente. – explico Jack. – ha habido veces, cuando estuve en el castillo de hielo, en el que tuve deseos de buscar a este niño, pero me asustaba desatar una tormenta, o lastimarlo.

- ¿Crees que sea tu hermano? - preguntó Elsa curiosa.

- No lo sé, quizás, hay muy pocas cosas que se desde que desperté en la montaña. - respondió Jack, a Elsa los vellos del brazo se le pusieron en punta. – lo único que tengo es a este niño en mi cabeza y a la reina de las nieves, lo demás está en blanco.

- ¿Cómo es que supiste la existencia de la reina?

- La noche que desperté comencé a vagar por el bosque, impresionado por los poderes que había descubierto en mí, fue cuando escuche cantar a esta mujer. – recordó Jack. – jamás vi su rostro, ni siquiera quise acercarme mucho, me limite a verla desde el aire impresionado por sus poderes. ¡Yo mismo la vi construir aquel palacio por su cuenta! No podía tener una imagen clara de ella, pero era obvio que era poderosa. Después quise acercarme varias veces, pero las puertas siempre estaban cerradas, yo necesitaba respuestas y esa mujer, la reina, se negaba a dármelas. Fue entonces cuando varios hombres llegaron al palacio y la apresaron, diciendo que era un peligro para el reino y que debían encerrarla en un calabozo lo antes posible, que aquella maldición de hielo tenía que acabar de una vez, fue cuando ate cabos y descubrí que ella tal vez tenía que ver con mi pasado y con los poderes que tenía, fue cuando comencé mi búsqueda, pero jamás la encontré.

- ¿Qué harás con ella si la encuentras? - preguntó Elsa con un temblor en su voz.

- No lo sé, creo que hablar con ella, tratar de convencerla de que me quite estos poderes y, si es posible, que me devuelva mis recuerdos. - contesto Jack con duda.

Elsa guardo silencio. ¿Cómo es que una mujer podía meterse en tantos problemas sin ni siquiera saber nada? La situación de este forastero comenzaba a salirse de control.

- Mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento, si te parece bien. - sugirió Elsa, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo en su voz.

- Claro majestad, cuanto antes mejor. - aceptó Jack.

- Por favor Jack, dime Elsa. - volvió a pedirle.- me retiro a descansar.

- De acuerdo Elsa, hasta mañana. - Jack le lanzó otra sonrisa.

Elsa se sonrojó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, solo con un enorme peso en sus hombros.

Jack la observó alejarse y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Pero que bella es. - susurró.

* * *

- Esto será más difícil de lo que creí . - suspiró Elsa.

Era casi medio día y aún no podía lograr que Jack lanzara una bola de nieve de su cayado sin que la llenara completamente de nieve.

- Lo siento, soy un idiota. - se disculpó Jack avergonzado.

Elsa miró con un poco de lástima a su aprendiz.

- No lo eres, solo necesitas un poco de tiempo y práctica. - lo alentó con una sonrisa. – solo que sigo sin entender para que necesitas ese cayado.

- Sin este cayado, todo mi poder se saldría de control. - se quejó Jack. – es como una manera de canalizarlo, pero aun así, no puedo controlarlo del todo, no como tú lo haces.

- Pero a mí me costó años aprender a hacerlo. - le confesó Elsa. - no fue hasta que alguien me demostró lo mucho que me amaba cuando pude controlar mi poder por completo.

- Ah, o sea, como un pretendiente. - supuso Jack.

Elsa se rió del comentario de Jack.

- No, me refiero a mi hermana Anna. - corrigió Elsa. - yo traté durante muchos años alejarme de ella para protegerla sin saber que ella era lo que necesitaba para controlarme.

- Yo no sé cómo haré eso si ni siquiera puedo recordar a alguien que me ame. - se desalentó Jack sentándose en el césped del jardín.

Ella lo miró y decidió sentarse a su lado.

- El truco está en mantener tu corazón caliente. - le confesó Elsa. - si dejas que se congele, jamás podrás controlarte y no hay remedio para el corazón congelado.

- ¿Y qué es lo que mantiene el corazón de la reina caliente? - preguntó curioso el discípulo.

Elsa se sonrojó un poco.

- Mi hermana Anna, por supuesto. - contestó apresuradamente. - y el amor de mis amigos y pueblo.

- Yo me refiero a algo más intenso. - insistió Jack. - algo como, no sé, un príncipe en su corcel blanco.

Elsa se sorprendió ante la insinuación de Jack.

- Oh no, nada de eso. - contestó nerviosa. - yo no tengo pretendientes ni nada que se le parezca.

- Me sorprende que digas eso, porque eres muy hermosa. - la halago Jack.

Ella no supo que decir, pero gracias al cielo Anna se acercaba corriendo con Kristoff y Olaf hacia ellos.

- ¡Elsa! ¿Quién es tu amigo? - preguntó Olaf con una sonrisa.

- ¡Es un muñeco de nieve! - se asombró Jack al ver a Olaf.

- Mi nombre es Olaf y me gustan los abrazos. - se presentó el muñeco.

- Olaf, este es mi amigo Jack Frost. - los presentó. - va a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros en el palacio.

- Hola amiguito. - lo saludó Jack.

- Y él es Kristoff. - señaló Elsa al prometido de su hermana.

- Lamento lo del golpe en el castillo de hielo. - se disculpó el rubio.

- Tranquilo amigo, todo está bien. - aceptó Jack. - lamento haber tratado de asesinarte.

- Elsa, hay algo que Kristoff y yo queremos decirte. - interrumpió Anna con un dejo de felicidad. - pero necesito que estés tranquila.

- Vamos Anna, dime lo que tengas que decir. - pidió Elsa con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. - Anna suspiro hondo. - Kristoff y yo queremos pedirte tu bendición en matrimonio.

Jack se sorprendió ante la petición de Anna, pero Elsa y Kristoff comenzaron a reír.

- Querida, ya le había dado mi bendición a Kristoff para eso. - le contestó Elsa a su hermana. - obviamente permito que te cases con él.

- ¿Y sin congelar el reino? - preguntó Anna con una sonrisa.

- Sin congelar el reino. - reitero Elsa.

- ¡Ay, te adoro! - grito Anna lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana. - hay tanto que preparar, y hay tanta gente que invitar, podríamos tardar meses.

Elsa y Kristoff intercambiaron miradas, preocupados.

- Anna, yo me encargaré de todo. - sugirió Elsa. - para que tu boda sea lo más pronto posible.

- ¿De verdad lo harás? - preguntó Anna sorprendida, Elsa asintió con la cabeza. - eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

- Reina Elsa. - interrumpió una sirvienta. - el rey Arthur está aquí, buscándola.

Elsa rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

- Vuelvo enseguida. - se disculpó con todos y entró en el castillo.

Jack se acercó a Anna.

- Supongo que felicidades. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Jack, sería un honor que asistieras a la boda. - le invitó Anna.

- Vaya, eso me encantaría. - aceptó gustoso el chico.

De pronto su mirada se desvió hacía una ventana donde podía ver a Elsa hablar con el apuesto rey.

- Y entonces el rey Arthur y Elsa... - comenzó a hablar Jack.

- Oh no, ellos no son nada. - lo interrumpió Anna en cuanto supo a que se refería. - es decir, el la pretende, pero ella no quiere estar con él.

- Ella jamás mencionó que hubiera un hombre que la pretendiera. – recordó Jack.

- A Elsa le cuesta mucho creer que alguien podría interesarse en ella. - le informó Kristoff. - es una chica bella, pero su autoestima es tan bajo que ella no se da cuenta, príncipes han venido a pedir su mano y a todos los ha rechazado. El rey Arthur ha sido el único que ha seguido insistiendo.

- ¿Creen que logre convencerla? - preguntó Jack nervioso.

- Lo dudo mucho. - contestó Anna. - Elsa debe aprender a amarse a sí misma antes de aceptar cualquier declaración de amor, y le ha costado mucho trabajo.

Eso le había caído de sorpresa a Jack.

- ¿Amarse a sí misma? ¿Pero por qué no lo haría? - preguntó Jack asombrado. - si ella es tan interesante, dulce, inteligente, increíblemente bella...

- A ti te gusta Elsa. - dedujo Olaf.

- Claro que no. - se defendió Jack totalmente sonrojado por haber hablado de más.

- Yo soy un experto en el amor y estoy completamente seguro que a ti te gusta ella. - insistió el muñeco.

- Sólo pienso que es una chica que vale la pena. - contestó Jack un poco derrotado. - además ¿Qué posibilidad tendría yo de estar con la reina de Arendelle?

Él se sentó nuevamente en el césped, arrojando lejos su cayado.

Kristoff, Anna y Olaf intercambiaron miradas y se sentaron a lado del abatido joven.

- ¿Qué es lo que les hace la nieve a ustedes que los pone tan melancólicos? - preguntó Kristoff con una sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Jack estaba confundido.

- A que tal vez Elsa y tu tienen más en común de lo que creen. - respondió Anna.

Jack suspiró.

- Al menos Elsa sabe quién es ella, yo no logro recordar nada más allá de lo que pasó hace un año.

- ¿Y a quién le importa lo que pasó hace un año? - preguntó Olaf con una sonrisa.

- A mí me importa. - contestó Jack.- no se quién soy, de donde soy o si tengo una familia. Lo único que se es que tengo que encontrar a la reina de las nieves.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando la encuentres? - preguntó Anna con nervios.

- Tengo que enfrentarme a ella. - susurró Jack. - es la única manera para recuperar mi vida.

* * *

En otro lado del palacio, Elsa se aburría de las palabras de Arthur.

- Y si usted me acepta, no tendrá qué preocuparse por futuras guerras. - proponía el rey. - cuento con un ejército tan poderoso que con sólo verlos sus enemigos se alejarán, mi reina.

Elsa se rió de los intentos dulces del rey.

- Oh Arthur, eres tan amable. - sonrió Elsa. - pero no puedo aceptarte, no estoy lista para comprometerme.

Elsa comenzó a caminar pero fue interceptada por Arthur.

- Si hay otro hombre en su corazón, le ruego que me diga quién es. - pidió Arthur derrotado.

Elsa miró por la ventana como Jack y Olaf practicaban los poderes de Jack, y Arthur se dio cuenta del gesto.

- Claro que no. - contestó Elsa aun observando a Jack. - es sólo que por el momento quiero estar concentrada en mi pueblo.

- Es usted una mujer muy sabia, Elsa. - la halago Arthur. - pero no cierre sus puertas al amor y permítame cortejarla.

Elsa se sonrojó ante las palabras de Arthur.

- No lo sé Arthur, creo que primero tendríamos que conocernos mejor. – pidió la reina.

Arthur besó la mano de Elsa.

- Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Y así, el rey Arthur salió del palacio para volver a casa en su corcel negro.

Iba a medio camino por el bosque cuando una nube negra lo envolvió, y fue entonces cuando dejó ver su verdadero ser.

En realidad era un hombre alto, con un tono de piel grisácea, cabello negro, así como su vestidura, y en su mirada color ámbar se veía el odio.

Arthur entró en una cueva y con un movimiento de su mano desapareció al caballo en el que venía montado.

Dentro de la cueva había una mesa donde estaban montones de botellas y calderos. Arthur estaba tan molesto que empezó a golpear sus utensilios y romperlos.

- ¿Quien se cree que es? - gritó para sí mismo. - ¿Que me puede rechazar a mí? ¡Yo soy el gran Pitch Black! ¡El señor de las sombras! Ninguna tonta princesita va a burlarse de mí.

Arthur, o Pitch, quien verdaderamente era, se acercó a un enorme caldero negro que soltaba un humo espeso y lanzó un polvo negro sobre él.

- Muéstrame los deseos del corazón de la reina. - ordenó al caldero.

Inmediatamente del caldero empezó a salir una luz resplandeciente y dentro de él comenzaron a verse imágenes.

Estaban Anna cantando, Kristoff y Sven bromeando, Olaf abrazando a Elsa, y ella con el cabello castaño, como debió haber sido si no hubiera sido por sus poderes. Pero el deseo que más llamó la atención de Pitch fue el ver a Elsa casándose.

- Así que la reina quiere enamorarse. - dedujo Pitch. - veamos qué podemos hacer al respecto.

Fue en ese instante en el que escucho los cascos de un caballo acercarse a la cueva y no dudo ni un instante en ir a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía.

Salió y se encontró con que un caballo de arena, una de sus pesadillas, estaba tratando de llamar su atención, esta pesadilla se notaba nerviosa e incluso desesperada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Pitch mientras se acercaba al caballo.

El caballo empezó a hacer una serie de sonidos y relinchos que solamente Pitch podía entender.

- ¿Jack Frost? – pregunto sorprendido. – es imposible, yo mismo lo mate.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Dejen sus comentarios, pero ahora, vamos a responder todos los reviews:**

**_Zakuro Hatsune_****_: _****Cielos, ¡muchas gracias! Antes de tener una cuenta en FanFiction yo había leído tu fic Copos de Cristal, el cual es extremadamente bueno. Espero que te agrade esta historia, sería muy agradable para mi saber tu opinión sobre esto, eres una gran escritora (:**

**_penykpa07: _****Claro que vi El Origen de los Guardianes… Pero no sé cómo responder tu comentario sin dar spoilers… Mmm… Digamos que la historia se desarrolla cuatro años después de los sucesos en El Origen de los Guardianes y un año después de los de Frozen. Es lo único que puedo decir.**

**_Jazmn: _****Muchas gracias hermosa, te prometo que continuare (:**

**_Miley Flynn-Garcia: _****Haha sí, pero ya llego, ya está aquí (?**

**Espero te esté gustando, gracias por tu comentario (:**

**_Ingrid215: _****Haha los vicios no son buenos, te lo dice alguien que tiene varios (?**

**Está bien si no puedes recomendar la historia, yo lo entiendo, mi amiga Yuliana (a la que le dedique este fic) es la única que conoce FanFiction también, y somos las únicas que estamos obsesionadas con Frozen, Jelsa y todo lo demás, así que te comprendo perfectamente.**

**Pero con que TU leas esta historia quedo conforme (:**

**_Predalienway: ¡_****Muchas gracias linda! (:  
Si, existe una razón por la que la gente puede ver a Jack, peeeeeero no la revelare hasta que llegue el momento, no quiero arruinarles la historia (:**

**_MyobiXHitachiin: _****Haha muchas gracias por esperar, pero por fin aquí está el capítulo. Tus preguntas se irán resolviendo conforme vaya avanzando la historia, no te desesperes (:**

**Y una vez más, gracias a todos por leer el capítulo, espero que este a sus expectativas, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos el próximo jueves con un nuevo episodio de esta historia medio extraña.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Lizzie.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicos!**

**Lo siento, no puedo contestar todos los reviews de la semana pasada porque ahora no tengo tiempo, pero créanme que los leí todos.**

**Los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Chao.**

Capítulo 4.

- ¿Jack Frost? – pregunto sorprendido. – es imposible, yo mismo lo mate.

Pitch entró nuevamente a su escondite seguido por su pesadilla.

Aunque por fuera pareciera una cueva oscura, por dentro era más grande de lo que se podía percibir a simple vista.

A los ojos humanos, la cueva terminaba varios metros despues de una larga y oscura caminata, pero si se era lo suficientemente paciente y se tenían las suficientes agallas para continuar aquella caminata ciega, entonces se podía dar con el escondite de Pitch.

Este era un palacio bajo tierra, repleto de oscuridad, solamente iluminado por una tenue luz verde que salía de algunas velas negras. Justo en el centro del recibidor se encontraba una representación del planeta tierra, sin embargo, los continentes tenían formas diferentes, y en este había nombres escritos que nunca se habían visto antes en un globo terráqueo común y corriente. Arendelle, Dunbroch, Corona, Berk eran algunos ejemplos.

Pitch comenzó a buscar arduamente entre las botellas rotas que había arrojado antes de que su pesadilla llegara con las nuevas noticias. No había manera de que Jack estuviera vivo, él se había asegurado del asunto apenas un año.

El mismo incluso noto que el invierno había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra desde aquel día en el que logro su cometido. No había días nevados, ni niños divirtiéndose con peleas de nieve y construyendo muñecos, eso confirmaba que había funcionado la primera parte de su plan.

¿Entonces porque su pesadilla insistia en que el estaba vivo?

- Oye tú. – grito una voz de hombre al fondo. - ¿Cuándo vas a liberarme?

Pitch dejo de lado su búsqueda y miro al hombre rubio encadenado en la pared del fondo.

- Disculpe usted, alteza. – se burló Pitch sarcásticamente. - ¿es que no se encuentra cómodo hoy? ¿Qué se necesita para complacer a un príncipe como usted?

- No juegues conmigo Pitch. – amenazo aquel príncipe rubio. – te aseguro que cuando me libere de esto…

- No hay forma de que te liberes de esto, alteza. – respondió Pitch con una maliciosa sonrisa. – nadie sabe que estamos aquí, y ningún hermano tuyo va a venir a rescatarte, ellos piensan que has muerto.

Pitch regreso a su búsqueda, ahora revisaba cajas negras.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto el prisionero.

- Hay algo que no logro encontrar y lo necesito. – respondió Pitch concentrado en su tarea. – ¡aja! Sabia que estaba aquí.

De una pequeña caja negra saco la mitad de un copo de nieve color azul con ligeros detalles de escarcha blanca. Pero solo era la mitad, Pitch estaba seguro que el había conseguido el copo completo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el rubio.

Pitch miro furioso el copo y lo volvió a guardar en la caja negra con recelo. Luego miro al príncipe con una mirada condescendiente.

- ¿Haz escuchado hablar de los guardianes? – pregunto Pitch con una sonrisa torcida.

- Claro que si, era el cuento favorito de mis hermanos menores. – respondio el prisionero. – creía que solo eran cuentos, pero ahora veo que no.

- Entonces supongo que sabes que los guardianes son espiritus. – dedujo Pitch.

- Creo que no estoy entendiendo.

- Veras, uno espíritu cuenta con ciertos privilegios, la inmortalidad es uno de ellos. – explico Pitch. – pero existe una manera en la que puedes matar a un guardian.

- Lo se, haciendo que los niños dejen de creer. – contesto el rubio molesto.

Pitch se rio del comentario.

- Si, esa es una manera, pero hay otras medidas mas… drásticas. – contesto con elocuencia.

El príncipe miro a Pitch, estaba asustado. Si existían técnicas para matar a los guardianes, entonces ¿Qué le esperaba a él?

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? – pregunto completamente alterado.

Pitch solto una estruendosa carcajada al notar el temor de este hombre.

- Tu eres escencial, querido príncipe Arthur. – contesto Pitch mientras se transformaba en la viva imagen del joven que estaba frente a el. – sin ti, no podría conquistar a la reina Elsa.

- La reina Elsa ha decidido que no quiere tratos con las Islas del Sur. – respondio el verdadero Arthur con molestia. – si ella se entera que soy uno de los hermanos del príncipe Hans…

- Por eso ella no se va a enterar. – interrumpio Pitch. – ella piensa que soy un rey de alguna tierra lejana que ha venido a comprometerse con ella.

- ¿Y para que querrías tu ser rey de Arendelle? – pregunto Arthur.

- Arendelle es solo el principio. – contesto Pitch. - ¿has visto a las personas que viven ahí? Tienen miedo todo el tiempo, miedo de que su reina pierda el control otra vez y congele todo de nuevo. Y su miedo me hace fuerte. Comenzare con Arendelle convirtiéndome en su rey, despues ire por Corona, Berk, Dunbroch, todos y cada uno de los países de esta extraña tierra, y me volveré tan fuerte que ningún guardian podrá detenerme de nuevo.

- Jack Frost te detuvo antes, los cuentos lo dicen. – lo reto Arthur.

- Y yo me encargue de el hace un año. – respondio Pitch. – tal vez no este muerto, pero al menos es vulnerable ahora.

Pitch chasqueo sus dedos y la pesadilla se acerco a el rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto a su pesadilla.

El caballo comenzó a soltar relinchos que solamente Pitch lograba comprender.

- ¿Así que esta con Elsa? – respondio Pitch con asombro. – vaya, pues esta si que es una maravillosa sorpresa, y puedo sacar provecho de esto.

* * *

La luna había salido nuevamente, y ahora Jack era el que estaba en el balcón donde había encontrado a Elsa la noche anterior.

Quería conversar con la luna.

Puede que para alguien común, hablar con la luna sea extraño e incluso parecer loco, pero Jack había vivido solo durante un año entero en el bosque, oculto de las personas por miedo a lastimarlas con su poder, y lo único que hacia que el no olvidara como hablar era hablando solo.

Primero lo intento con plantas, despues con arboles, pero cuando lo intento con la luna, incluso parecía que esta lo escuchaba, entonces sus conversaciones con ella se hicieron recurrentes.

- Sé que la última vez que hablamos te dije que pronto encontraría a la reina de las nieves. - le recordó a la luna. - pero ni siquiera me siento cerca de encontrarla, en cambio encontré a Elsa. Cielos, es tan hermosa, dulce e inteligente, que incluso comienzo a preguntarme si realmente quiero volver a ser una persona normal. Ella es como yo, ella me entiende, no se aleja de mí. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Jack guardó silencio un momento, a veces el sentía como la luna lo escuchaba y lo consolaba, pero esta vez no encontró respuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a hablarme? - preguntó desconsolado. - Necesito que me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer, temo tomar la decisión incorrecta.

Esta vez el silencio fue remplazado por el sollozo de una chica. Jack estaba desconcertado por el sonido.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Jack tomó su cayado y se paró al filo del balcón.

Entonces saltó.

Unos segundos después ya estaba volando alrededor del palacio, buscando a la propietaria de los sollozos que escuchaba, y que por alguna razón, lo hacían sentir horrible.

Entonces llegó a la ventana de la habitación de Elsa.

Sentía que era una falta de respeto observar a una chica desde su ventana, y que podría perder la vida si a quien observaba era a la reina, pero simplemente no podía evitar mirarla.

Elsa estaba sentada en el suelo, contra la puerta de su dormitorio, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Toda la habitación estaba oscura y nevaba dentro de ella apaciblemente, volviendo la atmósfera más lamentable. Su llanto era casi inaudible, sin embargo Jack podía escucharlo, podía sentirlo, como si hubiera una especie de conexión entre ellos.

Jack abrió sigilosamente la ventana y entró sin hacer el menor ruido.

- ¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó desconcertado.

Ella se asustó ante la mención de su nombre y cuando levantó el rostro se sintió avergonzada por su debilidad.

- ¡Jack! ¡No deberías estar aquí ! - le regañó la reina. - vete por favor.

- Elsa, dime que te pasa. - le pidió con tono dulce.

- No pasa nada Jack, déjame sola. - le pidió Elsa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación. - y por favor, no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación al menos que yo te lo pida.

Jack se sintió herido por la frialdad de Elsa, pero eso no lo detuvo.

- Elsa, no me alejes, puedes hablar conmigo. - insistió Jack. - puedes confiar en mí.

Elsa dudó un instante, pero si no podía confiar en alguien con el mismo problema que ella ¿entonces en quién podría hacerlo?

- Es que temo tomar la decisión incorrecta. - susurró mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Jack se sorprendió de la respuesta de Elsa, pues justamente eso es lo que él le comentaba a la luna.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Jack.

- El rey Arthur me ha propuesto matrimonio. - sentenció. - la alianza entre su reino y el mío traería grandes beneficios para ambos, pero no lo amo, sin embargo he estado tanto tiempo sola que me pregunto si el no será lo que me hace falta.

A Jack esas palabras le hicieron sentir un hueco en el pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que Elsa estuviera dispuesta a conformarse con un matrimonio sin amor?

- Elsa, yo jamás, jamás te dejaré sola. - le prometió a la reina. - además, tienes a Anna, a Kristoff y Olaf.

- Anna y Kristoff harán sus vidas en cuanto se casen y volveré a estar sola. - sentenció Elsa mirando a los ojos a Jack. - tengo miedo de estar sola y arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

Ella volvió a mirar a la ventana, esta vez hacia la luna.

- Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. - rezó Elsa en un susurro. - una buena chica tú debes siempre ser, no haz de abrir tu... corazón.

Jack la miró perplejo cuando ella susurro eso, era exactamente lo que la reina de las nieves había cantado.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Jack.

Elsa no respondió, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, pensaba en su padre diciéndole que confiaba en ella, antes de salir al viaje que lo llevaría a él y a su madre a la muerte. ¿Cómo pudo el confiar en ella y ella no hacerlo en sí misma?

- Desearía, por sólo un momento, dejar de hacer lo que esperan de mí y hacer lo que yo quisiera. - susurro Elsa. - volver a perder el control, sin preocuparme si voy a lastimar a alguien con mis poderes.

Jack prestó atención a la petición de Elsa y tuvo una idea.

- ¿Y por qué no? - le preguntó a Elsa.

Ella lo miró confundida, pero no tuvo tiempo de formular ni una pregunta cuando Jack ya le había tomado de la mano y abierto en par las ventanas de la habitación.

- Abrázame fuerte y por ningún motivo vayas a soltarte de mí. - le pidió Jack a Elsa mientras el con un brazo tomaba a Elsa de la cintura.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Jack? - preguntó Elsa poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

- Vamos a perder el control. - le dijo con una sonrisa, pero entonces empezó a gritar hacia la nada. - ¡Oye viento! Llévanos a la reina y a mí a dar un paseo.

Una ventisca empezó a soplar fuertemente hacia ellos, era casi imposible permanecer de pie.

- Saltaremos en cuanto de la señal. - anunció Jack.

- Jack no, por favor...

- ¡Salta!

En ese momento se escucharon dos gritos: el de júbilo de Jack y el de terror de Elsa.

- Es mi fin, es todo. - susurró Elsa con los ojos bien cerrados.

- Elsa, abre los ojos, te lo estás perdiendo. - le pidió Jack con una sonrisa.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de la verdad absoluta. ¡Estaban flotando en el aire!

- ¿Cómo...? - Elsa ni siquiera podía terminar la pregunta por el asombro.

- Y eso no es todo, sujétate. - le pidió Jack.

Elsa abrazó fuertemente a Jack y empezaron volar con dirección a la montaña del norte. Era tanta la emoción de Elsa que ni siquiera se había percatado que la mano de Jack rodeaba su cintura cuidadosamente.

Jack la miraba de reojo y memorizaba cada una de las expresiones de Elsa. Se veía más hermosa cuando se relajaba.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Jack entre el murmullo del viento.

- Es increíble. - susurró Elsa.

- Bien, porque vas a intentarlo. - le animó Jack.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó asustada. - no, yo no puedo hacerlo.

- Claro que puedes, toma mis manos. - le pidió Jack.

- Jack, no, tengo miedo. - susurró Elsa.

- No tengas miedo, sólo tienes que creer en mí.

Elsa miró hacia abajo, estaban a casi treinta metros de altura, si caía significaba una muerte segura, pero al momento de ver los ojos de Jack ese miedo desapareció.

Tomó sus manos lentamente, por un segundo casi cayó, pero Jack la sostuvo fuertemente.

- Cierra los ojos. - le ordenó Jack. - concéntrate, siente al viento correr por todo tu cuerpo, no dejes que el miedo te controle, eres libre.

Elsa prestó atención a las palabras de Jack, pudo sentir al viento corriendo dentro de sus venas, se sentía ligera. Libre después de mucho tiempo.

- Abre los ojos. - ordenó Jack.

Cuando lo hizo, se percató que Jack ya no la estaba sosteniendo de las manos, sin embargo ella estaba flotando por su propia cuenta.

- ¡Lo hice! - gritó emocionada. - ¡Jack estoy volando!

- ¡Sí! - gritó Jack emocionado. - ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

Elsa comenzó a hacer piruetas en el aire, dejando a Jack conmocionado con su gracia.

- ¿Una carrera al palacio del hielo? - le reto Elsa.

- ¿Cuál es el premio? - preguntó Jack interesado, posicionándose a su lado.

- El ganador escoge el premio. - apostó Elsa.

- Acepto. - dijo Jack.

- ¡Ahora! - gritó Elsa y ambos volaron a toda velocidad.

Durante la carrera Jack estuvo lanzándole bolas de nieve a Elsa y ella le lanzaba ventiscas a él.

Estaban pasando un rato bastante agradable entre los dos, pero era Jack quien llevaba la delantera, así que cuando por fin lograron divisar el palacio, Jack dejó de lado los juegos y voló a toda velocidad hasta llegar al palacio.

- ¡Sí! - gritó. - ¡He ganado!

En ese momento Elsa llegó gritando al palacio y a la hora de aterrizar golpeó a Jack, haciendo que ambos dieran un par de vueltas por el suelo y dejando a Jack encima de Elsa.

Ambos reían.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Jack riendo.

- Sí. - contestó Elsa con el mismo tono de voz. - ¿y tú?

Jack y Elsa dejaron de reír al notar la cercanía de sus rostros, ahora estaban nerviosos.

- Mejor que nunca. - respondió Jack con seriedad.

El miró profundamente hacia los ojos de Elsa y acarició su rostro, solo para comenzar a acercarse lentamente.

Elsa conocía las intenciones de Jack, iba a besarla, él estaba dispuesto a besarla. Pero ella jamás había besado a un chico en toda su vida. Tener a Jack tan cerca la asustaba.

- ¿Jack? - interrumpió Elsa las intenciones del chico. - ¿ya regresamos a Arendelle?

Jack se alejó lentamente de Elsa. Había captado el mensaje.

- Claro, vamos. - respondió entre confundido y dolido.

Se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Elsa a levantarse, entonces emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente hacía Arendelle.

El viaje de regreso fue más calmado y esta vez Jack ayudó a Elsa a aterrizar correctamente en su habitación.

- Tenemos que perfeccionar el aterrizaje. - observó Jack. - ¿Te parece que practiquemos mañana?

- No creo poder, tengo que organizar la fiesta de compromiso de Anna y Kristoff para la próxima semana. - se disculpó Elsa.

- Oh cierto, el compromiso de Anna. - recordó Jack.

- ¿Ya pensaste cual será tú premio? - preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa. - yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Jack pensó un momento. Y de repente se le ocurrió el premio perfecto.

- Un baile con la reina en la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa Anna. - pidió sonrojado.

Elsa sintió sus mejillas colorearse, pero una sonrisa tímida salió de sus labios.

- A la reina le encantaría. - aceptó.

Ella se acercó a Jack y besó su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

- Gracias por esta maravillosa noche Jack, que descanses. - agradeció Elsa con timidez.

Jack tomó la mano de Elsa y la besó.

- Que pase una buena noche, majestad. - y diciendo esto, salió volando de la habitación de Elsa con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y celebrando la noche que acababa de vivir con Elsa.

- Gracias luna, por haber traído a Elsa a mi vida. - susurró Jack antes de entrar a su habitación y soñar con la reina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de Arendelle, un hombre robusto, de barba blanca y traje rojo trabajaba en su taller fabricando juguetes, cuando de pronto se sintió mareado y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Un yeti estaba sentado a unos pasos de él y cuando vio a su jefe casi caer al suelo, no dudó en acercarse, totalmente preocupado.

- Está vivo. – susurro el hombre jadeando. - Jack Frost está vivo.


	6. Capitulo 5

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Primero que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa porque el capítulo anterior no pude responder los reviews, resulta que ya estaba contestándolos cuando mi madre me pidió que apagara ya la computadora. Yo le pedí más tiempo, pero amenazo con quitar el internet si no lo hacía, entonces tuve que subir el capítulo así, porque si no, aparte me iba a castigar y no quería dejarlos una semana sin capitulo.

Pero como compensación, les traigo este capítulo para que lo lean hoy. (No teman, el jueves habrá capitulo nuevo, solo este es un regalo)

Además voy a contestar los reviews que no conteste esta semana en este espacio:

**michi8kyara**: Haha no tienes nada que agradecer, gracias a TI por leer :3

**predalienway**: No soy cruel, me gusta dejarlos con la intriga haha xD  
Créeme, cuando Jack se entere de lo de Elsa… Mmm… mejor no les digo. :D

**Ingrid215**: Muchas gracias (:

**MyobiXHitachiin**: No es raro conversar con tu ex, además, él y yo somos amigos, o éramos, la verdad es que ese día si fue un poco feo, pero ni modo.

Creo que tus preguntas ya han sido respondidas ¿no? Haha

**YulianaSigala**: ELLA ES LA CHICA POR LA QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTE FAN FIC.  
Si alguien muere aquí, pueden culparla a ella (:

**Karen.045**: Listoooooo (:

**LaReineDesNeiges**: Muchas gracias (:

**misaki uchiha uzumaki**: Graciaaaaaas :3

**Arinomamade**: Deberías subir esos fics, yo no me atrevía tampoco, pero gracias a Yuli me anime, y mira, estoy recibiendo buenas críticas. Si te animas, yo misma leería tus fics (:

**Clary17**: Haha tu comentario me alegro mucho, muchas gracias Clary.  
Espero que sigas leyendo, porque lo que viene, se viene muuuy bueno.

**DeAtH tHe RoSe**: ¡Claro que seguiré! Haha muchas gracias :3

Y bueno, los dejo con el capítulo especial de hoy.

Abajo dejo los reviews de esta semana.

Nos leemos.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

La mañana siguiente, Norte estaba sentado en su oficina, esperando. La noche anterior había tenido una larga conversación con Manny, el hombre que vive en la luna, y tenía que notificarla con los demás guardianes.

Estaba cansado, desvelado y el chocolate caliente que sus torpes duendes le ofrecían no servía de nada. Estaba inquieto.

Si bien, la noticia que había recibido la noche anterior eran dignas de celebración, el no podía dejar de preocuparse por el joven que él consideraba como su hijo. ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta? Él se había dado por vencido muy pronto en la búsqueda, pero lo importante era que su muchacho estaba vivo, lo demás podría solucionarlo con la ayuda de los otros guardianes.

Temprano llegaron los demás guardianes, el hada de los dientes Toothiana, el conejo de pascua E. Aster Bunnymund y Meme, el hombre de arena.

- Me alegra que hayan respondido a mi llamado. - los recibió Norte.

- Más vale que sea importante, Norte. - advirtió Aster, molesto por el horrible clima con el que se vivía en el Polo Norte.

- Tranquilo Aster, estoy segura que Norte no nos llamaría si no fuera así . - lo defendió Tooth, mientras atendía a tres haditas que volaban alrededor de ella.

Meme, como siempre, guardaba silencio.

- Esto que voy a decirles es demasiado complicado. - empezó a hablar Norte mientras frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo. - se trata de Jack.

- ¿Jack Frost? - preguntó Aster confundido. - pero si el murió hace más de un año.

- Pitch Black le arranco su centro del pecho en uno de sus viajes para llevar el invierno al mundo. - recordó Tooth con profunda tristeza. - era un chico excelente.

- Amigos, Jack está vivo. - soltó Norte de golpe.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Aster y Tooth al mismo tiempo. Meme, quien no podía hablar, se limitó a hacer una expresión de sorpresa con el rostro.

- Si es una broma, créeme que no es para nada divertida. - advirtió el gruñón conejo, sacando uno de sus alargados boomerangs, amenazando al hombre barbudo con este.

- No es ninguna broma. - aseguró Norte. - anoche hablé con Manny, él me ha contado todo, está viviendo en un palacio con una reina de hielo y nieve, y asegura que corren peligro.

- ¿Una reina de hielo y nieve? – pregunto Tooth incrédula. – eso es imposible, no existe nadie en el mundo con el mismo poder de Jack.

- No en este mundo, Tooth… - comento Aster, mirando a Norte sorprendido.

Norte se limitó a asentir, pues solo ellos dos comprendían de lo que estaban hablando.

- Si todo eso es cierto ¿por qué Jack no ha regresado? - preguntó Tooth nerviosa.

- Jack no recuerda absolutamente nada de nosotros ni de quien fue antes y después de convertirse en un guardián. - contestó Norte con tristeza. – además, no puede volver al menos que tenga uno de mis globos de nieve.

Meme y Tooth se miraron preocupados.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no está en nuestra dimensión? – pregunto el hada preocupada. - ¡Jack podría estar en cualquier lado!

- ¡Debemos encontrarlo antes de que Pitch lo haga! - aseguró Aster.

Meme asintió a la propuesta de Aster.

- Piensen un poco amigos, si Pitch nos ve a nosotros buscando, no dudará en atacar. - comentó Norte. – debemos actuar de incognito si queremos traer a Jack de vuelta y ayudarlo a recuperar sus memorias.

Una de las haditas que estaban con Tooth, la cual había escuchado toda la asamblea, empezó a volar alrededor de su jefa para llamar su atención e hizo ruidos que solo ella era capaz de entender. Bueno, ella y Jack, pero el segundo no estaba ahí para escucharla.

Tooth al principio intento alejarla, pero cuando presto atención a lo que el hadita le decía, su semblante preocupado cambio drásticamente a uno más serio y estratégico.

- Ofrezco a un grupo de mis hadas para que vayan en busca de Jack, sea cual sea la dimensión en la que se encuentre. – propuso Tooth.

- Bien pensado Tooth. - la felicitó Norte. - las hadas de Tooth buscarán a Jack, por otro lado, aún hay más que debo decirles.

Meme, Aster y Tooth miraron a Norte, esperando a que el tomara valor.

- Es probable, que dentro de los próximos años, Manny elija tres nuevos guardianes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Anna y Elsa miraban manteles para mesas en la sala del trono.

- ¡Es definitivo! - aseguró Anna. - Jack Frost es el hombre indicado para ti. ¡Enseñarte a volar! Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo romántico que debió haber sido todo eso.

- Basta Anna. - le pidió Elsa a su hermana, totalmente sonrojada. - no fue para tanto.

- ¿No fue para tanto? - preguntó la princesa asombrada. - Elsa, Jack esta flechado por ti, todos en el palacio lo notamos. Deja de fingir que no te gusta.

- De acuerdo, tal vez si me gusta. - terminó aceptando Elsa con la mirada baja y un rubor bastante notable. - pero estamos olvidando un detalle muy importante.

- ¿Y cuál es ese? - preguntó Anna mientras veía con asco un mantel color salmón.

- Que él quiere vengarse de la reina de las nieves. - respondió Elsa susurrando, haciendo énfasis en la palabra vengarse.

- Detalles menores. - le restó importancia Anna.

- ¿Detalles menores? - preguntó Elsa escandalizada. - Si se entera que soy la reina de las nieves seguro me mata.

- Eso es tu culpa. - le recordó Anna. - si hubieras sido sincera desde el principio no estarías en esta situación.

- Pero ya estoy metida en esto, ya no hay solución. - se quejó Elsa ocultando su rostro en una servilleta verde.

- Podrías intentar decirle la verdad. - insistió Anna.

- Me odiara de por vida. - respondió Elsa con un quejido. - ¿y si mejor no le digo nunca y vivimos separados pero felices por siempre?

- Haz lo que quieras, pero después no te quejes de lo que pueda pasar. - le advirtió Anna. - estos manteles son horribles, los odio a todos ellos.

Elsa miro todos los manteles y empezó a practicar un poco de sus poderes sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué tal así? - preguntó Elsa mostrándole a Anna un mantel adornado por pequeños copos de nieve.

- Elsa, me encanta. - lo apreció Anna. - ¿Crees que podrías hacer más así?

- Sus deseos son órdenes, mi lady. - y con un chasquido de sus dedos ya habían suficientes manteles para la fiesta de compromiso.

* * *

Jack practicaba en el jardín con Olaf y Kristoff, el rápidamente estaba mejorando en el control de su poder.

- Estás mejorando mucho, amigo. – señaló Kristoff.

- No lo sé, siento como si esto lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida, y al mismo tiempo, todo es tan nuevo. - confesó Jack. - sin embargo, estoy siguiendo el consejo de Elsa, el de mantener mi corazón caliente.

- ¿Algo nuevo con Elsa? - preguntó Kristoff curioso.

Jack sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, el cómo habían volado por los cielos, jugando con la nieve y aquel momento tan íntimo en el palacio de hielo.

- Anoche casi la besé. - susurró Jack.

- ¿Casi? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - preguntó Kristoff confundido.

- Ella me apartó. - recordó Jack con tristeza el suceso.

- Elsa y su inseguridad. - se quejó Kristoff negando con la cabeza. - solamente espero que no haya sido la última vez que lo intentas.

- Claro que no, en verdad siento algo por Elsa. - confesó Jack. - pero me encantaría que ella se quisiera tanto como yo la quiero.

- Díselo. - interrumpió Olaf.

- ¿Decirle que? - preguntó Jack.

- Lo que sientes. - respondió Olaf. - si tus sentimientos son sinceros, Elsa no dudará en aceptarte.

- Eso lo dudo, Olaf. - respondió Kristoff. - Elsa es tan insegura de todo que no creerá en las palabras de Jack.

Jack escuchaba con atención a sus dos amigos, y de repente todo se volvió claro.

- Tal vez no crea mis palabras. - susurró. - pero si en mis acciones.

Olaf y Kristoff se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Algún plan en mente? - preguntó Olaf.

- Si, y ustedes van a ayudarme.

* * *

El anochecer llegó nuevamente y Elsa estaba en su habitación cepillando su cabello, entonces Anna entró sin siquiera pedir permiso.

- Si yo fuera tú, me pondría el vestido más hermoso que tuviera guardado y saldría al jardín en este mismo momento. - le propuso a Elsa.

- ¿De qué hablas Anna? - preguntó Elsa confundida mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

El jardín estaba decorado con una ligera capa de nieve fresca en el suelo, había luces azules por todos lados, las flores que adornaban el lugar eran nochebuenas y en el fondo había una mesa para dos personas, Jack estaba al lado de Kristoff, vestido con un traje negro y una corbata azul.

- ¿Kristoff hizo esto para ti? - preguntó Elsa asombrada.

- No tonta, Jack lo hizo para ti. - le corrigió Anna con una risa.

- ¿Por mí? - Elsa estaba perpleja.

Jack estaba nervioso, no quería asustar a Elsa, todo lo contrario, quería impresionarla, hacerla sentir importante, más importante de lo que una reina podía sentirse, si es que eso era posible.

Él no podía verla como una reina, él la veía como esa joven dulce y sencilla con la que había volado la noche anterior, y él quería que ella supiera que a él no le importaba su posición, a Jack de verdad le importaba Elsa.

- Relájate amigo. - le pidió Kristoff. - recuerda que aún no controlas del todo tus poderes.

- Eso es ahora, pero cada que la veo, todo parece claro para mí. - susurró Jack con una sonrisa.

Anna llegó casi corriendo al jardín y se aclaró la garganta.

- Con ustedes, la reina Elsa de Arendelle. - presentó con propiedad.

Elsa caminó hacía los chicos. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo largo y el cabello peinado en ondas, su maquillaje era ligero, pero lo suficiente para dejar a Jack con la boca abierta.

Jack se acercó y la tomó de la mano, estaba siguiendo su instinto.

- Te ves hermosa. - le susurró sin poder dejar de observarla.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Jack? - preguntó entre nerviosa y emocionada.

- Solo un pequeño detalle para celebrar. - respondió Jack guiando a Elsa a la mesa y ayudándole a sentarse.

- ¿Y que celebramos? - preguntó Elsa confundida.

- Me enteré que hace unos días fue tu cumpleaños. - admitió Jack. - y pensé en esto, para que no pasara desapercibido.

- Nosotros los dejaremos solos. – anunció Kristoff mientras él y Anna salían del jardín para ir a tener su propia velada romántica.

- No tenías porque hacer esto. - Elsa estaba cohibida ante tanta atención, jamás en su vida la habían tratado tan bien como Jack lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- Es mi manera de demostrarte que me importas. - le confesó Jack. - además, yo mismo hice la cena.

- Entonces no sé si deba probarla. - bromeó Elsa sonrojada.

Jack se rio sarcásticamente.

- Obviamente permití que tus guardias la probaran antes para que supieran que no trato de asesinarte. - le siguió el juego Jack.

- Santo Cielo, ¿están bien? - Elsa fingió preocupación.

- Bueno, encontrarán la cura algún día. - bromeó Jack.

Elsa se rió por las bromas de Jack. El comenzó sirviendo una crema de brócoli que a Elsa le supo cómo los cielos, y para el segundo plato estaban comiendo pollo relleno de acelgas bañado en una salsa de rosas.

La velada transcurría y entre ellos no había un momento en el que no estuvieran hablando, bromeando o riendo.

Mientras comían el pastel de chocolate que Jack había comprado para Elsa de postre (y que ella no sabía que era de la panadería del pueblo), jugaban a las veinte preguntas.

- ¿Color favorito? - preguntó Elsa.

- Azul, obviamente. - contestó Jack con una sonrisa. - ¿Y el tuyo?

- Blanco. - contestó Elsa con orgullo.

- El blanco no es un color. - se quejó Jack.

- Claro que sí, de ese color es tu cabello. - insistió Elsa.

- Mi cabello tiene ausencia de color. - justificó Jack.

- Pues no vas a hacerme cambiar de idea. - se defendió Elsa cruzando los brazos.

Jack se rio al ver a la reina tan orgullosa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Elsa.

- Es que te ves hermosa cuando estas así, tan relajada y sonriente. - le respondió Jack sonrojado. - no me importaría no saber nada de mi pasado, daría todos mis recuerdos por ver esa sonrisa todo el tiempo.

Elsa se sonrojó ante las hermosas palabras de Jack, él se estaba esforzando por impresionarla ¿y cómo le pagaba? Ocultándole su verdadera identidad. ¿Acaso Jack estaría dispuesto a perdonarla por haberle quitado su vida tranquila y normal sin siquiera haberlo notado?

No importaba, era un riesgo que tenía que tomar, se lo debía.

- Jack, sobre la reina de las nieves... - empezó a hablar pero Jack la interrumpió.

- No hablemos de ella, por favor. - pidió Jack. - desde que te conozco, ni siquiera he pensado en ella. Tú has cambiado mi deseo de venganza a otro mucho mejor.

- ¿Otro deseo? - preguntó Elsa confundida. - ¿Y cuál es ese nuevo deseo?

Jack tomó la mano de Elsa sobre la mesa.

- Quedarme en Arendelle. - le dijo mirándola a los ojos. - si su majestad lo permite.

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo cuando escuchó esas palabras. Jack quería quedarse, y no porque le gustara el lugar, quería quedarse con ella, quería quedarse por ella. Estaba tan conmocionada que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Elsa ¿dije algo impropio? - preguntó Jack mientras se ponía de cuclillas a su lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué va mal Elsa? - insistió el joven preocupado.

- Nada va mal, Jack. - susurró Elsa tratando de contenerse. - es que no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que quieres quedarte. Eres el único que sin tener un motivo me ha aceptado a pesar de todo. Hubiera sido horrible despedirse de ti.

El corazón de Jack se enterneció con las palabras de Elsa.

- Oh Elsa. - Jack se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. - yo jamás me voy a separar de ti.

- ¿Sin importar nada? - Elsa necesitaba esa confirmación.

- Sin importar nada. - aseguró Jack.

Él se alejó un poco de ella y besó suavemente su frente. Todo dentro de Elsa tembló, su estómago hizo una explosión y escuchó el sonido de mil campanas en su cabeza. No se imaginaba como hubiera sido la sensación si la hubiera besado en los labios. Pero ella aún no estaba lista para ese paso.

- ¡Reina Elsa! - gritó un sirviente que se acercaba rápidamente a la mesa de los jóvenes. - algo horrible ha pasado.

Elsa y Jack no dudaron en levantarse de sus asientos y seguir al sirviente.

Este los guío por el castillo hasta llegar a la galería de retratos del palacio, ahí ya se encontraban Anna, Kristoff y Olaf.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Elsa con autoridad a su hermana.

Anna no podía hablar, solo se limitó a señalar hacía el cuadro de sus padres.

El cuadro estaba completamente rasgado, como si una bestia de garras afiladas se hubiera ensañado con el cuadro de los antiguos reyes de Arendelle. Y eso no era todo. Del cuadro caía una especie de arena negra.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Elsa se inclinó para tomar la arena entre sus dedos.

- Elsa, será mejor que veas esto. - le aviso Jack, quién miraba a la pared contraria.

Elsa se levantó del suelo y fijo su mirada en lo que Jack miraba.

Había palabras en la pared escritas con una tinta que cambiaba de colores constantemente, haciendo alusión a las luces del norte que se veían cerca del prado de los troles. Lo que estaba escrito era un estilo de poema.

- Es una profecía. – sugirió Kristoff, pues él conocía la manera en que las luces anunciaban las cosas que sucederían. Lo aprendió de los troles.

_"__De las montañas blancas de Arendelle,_

_Resurgió ese que podía acabar con el miedo eterno._

_Realeza y guardianes lucharan contra aquel_

_Que se encargó de quitar del mundo el invierno._

_El joven vencerá y perderá al mismo tiempo_

_Pero recuperar el centro deberá antes de combatir_

_Pues su condición será un contratiempo_

_Que solo le provocara el sufrir"._

* * *

HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS (?

**MyobiXHitachiin**: Si, sé que lo que Elsa volando es nuevo, pero lo voy a explicar lo mejor que pueda:

Como bien sabemos, Elsa no se atreve a soltar sus poderes en la película hasta que congela todo Arendelle y bla bla bla.

Mi teoría sobre este fic es que Elsa ya sabe controlar sus poderes, pero ella no ha descubierto hasta donde son capaces de llegar, así que tal vez pueda dejarse llevar por el viento como Jack, no lo sé, así lo veo yo.

Espero que te siga gustando el fic :3

**DeAtH tHe RoSe**: ¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :D

**Ingrid215**: Claro, Norte es como un padre para Jack y el no descansara hasta ver a su muchacho en casa y a salvo.

Si, digamos que tengo planes para Arthur…

Explícame eso de la historia para tu clase de español, por favor (:

Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo sorpresa de hoy, y que sus dudas se estén disolviendo poco a poco.

Si tienen teorías, me gustaría escucharlas.

Nos veremos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo.

Los adoro

Lizzie.


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola chicos y chicas seguidores de este fanfiction.

Ya se, se que no actualice el jueves, pero entiéndanme, estoy a finales de semestre, (mi ultimo semestre de preparatoria u.u) y la escuela me trae vuelta loca, ya estoy esperando con ansias las vacaciones.

Les dejo este capitulo que estoy completamente segura que van a amar con toda su alma, y si no, les regalo una galleta (?

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿Qué piensan del Mericcup, Flynnpunzel y el grupo Big Four? No voy a meterlos en este fanfic (¿o sí? Tengo una idea medio extraña en mi cabeza) pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre estas parejas y crossovers porque no se si vaya a escribir algo sobre ellos cuando termine este. Pero bueno, espero sus respuestas.

Abajo dejo los reviews, como siempre.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Si había dos cosas que Elsa detestaba, eran que irrumpieran en su privacidad y que se metieran con su familia. Y esas dos cosas habían sucedido la noche anterior.

Estaba molesta. Molesta con sus guardias, molesta con la servidumbre, incluso molesta con ella misma.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado hasta el centro del palacio?

Y no solo eso, habían destruido el cuadro del rey Agdar y la reina Idunn, sus padres.

Todo era su culpa, ella no había estado prestando atención a las actividades del reino ni mucho menos por estar distraída con Jack. Ella se había olvidado de todo, ¿y porque? Por estar jugando a la niña enamorada en lugar de comportarse como la reina que era.

Ella no era como las demás mujeres de 22 años en el reino, ella tenía una responsabilidad, una responsabilidad que estaba dejando de lado por seguir estúpidas emociones adolescentes. Si bien era cierto que la compañía de Jack la hacia sentir de manera especial, ella no podía permitirse este tipo de equivocaciones nuevamente. Tenia que terminar con las distracciones, tenía que concentrarse en encontrar a la persona que había irrumpido en su hogar y darle la sanción merecida.

Y solo podía contar con una persona para cumplir aquel objetivo.

- ¿Me llamó, majestad? – preguntó Arthur, entrando al estudio de Elsa con un gesto de inocencia.

Elsa dejo de leer los papeles que tenia acomodados en su escritorio y miró al joven rey.

- Fue difícil encontrarte, debido a que no se donde te estas hospedando. – comento Elsa mirando al rey parado en la entrada del estudio.

- Pido mis disculpas, majestad. – respondió el joven. – pero he estado pasando mi estancia en Arendelle en la mejor habitación de una posada en el pueblo.

- No debería ser así. – le reprendió la reina. – aquí en el palacio tenemos suficientes habitaciones.

- No quería incomodar a su excelencia. – Arthur bajo la mirada apenado.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud formal y tímida del rey.

- Creo que ya no es necesaria tanta formalidad Arthur, no después de tus múltiples propuestas de matrimonio. - contesto Elsa ante las expresiones de Arthur. – siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

Arthur camino hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente a Elsa, mientras una de las sirvientas se acercaba a servirle una taza de té al rey.

- ¿Estas considerando mí propuesta entonces? – pregunto Arthur levantando una ceja.

- En lo mas mínimo. – respondió Elsa con una ligera sonrisa. – en realidad, quería pedirte ayuda en algo.

- Sabes que soy tu fiel servidor. – contesto Arthur con una sonrisa encantadora.

- No hagas esto, no he venido a pedir tu ayuda como reina o como tu pretendida. – Elsa lo miro con seriedad. – mas bien como una amiga.

Arthur dejo de beber su té para mirar directamente a la reina.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó dejando la taza en el escritorio.

Elsa suspiro.

- Ayer hubo un ataque en el palacio. – Arthur fingió sorpresa ante la noticia. – no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no nos hicieron nada a nadie, pero dañaron el cuadro de mis padres, como si una bestia hubiera rasguñado la pintura.

- Elsa, eso es horrible. – comentó Arthur con una mueca de asombro. – pero no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi?

- Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar al responsable de esto. – sentenció Elsa. – a pesar de que parece que fue una bestia lo que lo ocasiono, yo no estoy muy segura de ello, además esta esa profecía en la pared…

Arthur se sorprendió ante las palabras de Elsa.

- ¿Profecía? – pregunto confundido. - ¿Qué clase de profecía?

- Algo sobre un joven y un centro, no lo sé, es confuso de entender. – respondió Elsa restándole importancia.

Arthur comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No, el no había visto ninguna profecía la noche anterior, cuando vino a dañar el cuadro de los antiguos reyes de Arendelle con su verdadera forma, siendo Pitch Black.

Su propósito era comenzar a sembrar el miedo nuevamente en el corazón de Elsa poco a poco, hasta que llegara el momento en que ella no soportara más y buscara a Arthur para que la ayudara.

Esa profecía al parecer había arruinado su cometido.

- ¿Estas escuchando Arthur? – pregunto Elsa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El movió la cabeza para salir de su ensoñamiento.

- Lo siento, me fui por un instante. – se disculpó, volviendo a adoptar ese papel de hombre inocente. – ¿me decías?

- Estaba diciendo que no me siento segura ahora que paso esto en mi hogar, necesito ver por el bienestar de mi familia. – contesto Elsa. – y quería pedirte tu ayuda, tu asesoría para enfrentar este problema.

Al parecer, no todo estaba perdido.

- Claro que voy a ayudarte Elsa. – contesto Arthur con una sonrisa que casi pareció sincera. – nada me daría mas gusto…

En ese instante, un joven de cabello blanco entro al estudio con ímpetu.

- Elsa, ¿estás lista para…? – comenzó a preguntar Jack, pero se detuvo al ver que estaba acompañada por el mismo rey Arthur. – lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía.

- No te preocupes, este todo bien. – contesto Elsa mientras ella y Arthur se levantaban para acercarse a Jack. – Permíteme presentarte al rey Arthur de Mareritt; Arthur, este es mi invitado de honor, Jack Frost.

Jack ofreció su mano en señal de saludo, a lo cual Arthur la tomo, apretando de mas para causar daño en Jack, seña que no paso desapercibida para el.

- ¿Jack Frost? – pregunto con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica. - ¿Cómo el chico del cuento?

- Me temo que así es, majestad. – contesto Jack de forma retadora mientras ambos se soltaban las manos y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

- Tus padres debieron ser fanáticos de aquella historia para ponerte ese nombre tan… peculiar. – Arthur miraba a Jack con odio y el gesto era reciproco.

- Me gustaría saberlo, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada acerca de mi pasado. – contesto Jack, luego miro a Elsa con una sonrisa. – fue la benevolente reina la que me puso este nombre, pues yo ni siquiera puedo recordar eso de mi, y he de admitir que me agrada, majestad.

Jack no lograba entender porque, pero este hombre de verdad no le inspiraba confianza, en realidad, lo detestaba y ni siquiera tenia cinco minutos de conocerlo.

- Que lamentable situación. – fingió pena Arthur.

Elsa comenzó a sentir la tensión en el aire, así que decidió intervenir.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Jack? – pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo.

- Me preguntaba si querrías practicar un poco, es todo. – contesto Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

Claro que quería practicar un poco con Jack, quería utilizar sus poderes, compartir momentos con el, que intentara besarla de nuevo. Pero ella ya no debía de distraerse, y tenia que ser sincera con ella misma, Jack era una enorme distracción.

No podía perder el tiempo mientras su familia estaba en peligro.

- Lo siento Jack, pero tengo asuntos que arreglar con Arthur. – se disculpo Elsa evitando el contacto visual. – quizás en otra ocasión.

Jack no dijo nada, solo miro a Elsa con un sentimiento de vacio en el pecho. El había sentido su rechazo, e incluso noto como ella había evitado mirarlo a los ojos. Todo debía ser influencia de aquel pretencioso rey.

- Entiendo. – susurro bajando la mirada. – yo… estaré afuera.

Y diciendo esto, salió sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Elsa miro a Jack salir y no pudo evitar suspirar. Le dolía alejar así a Jack, pero era algo que tenia que hacer, no tenia tiempo para niñerías.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Arthur al notar el repentino cambio de humor en Elsa.

- Si, todo está en orden. – contesto la reina fingiendo una sonrisa. – en fin, ¿Qué es lo que propones para que iniciemos?

Arthur pensó un momento.

- Pienso que deberían cerrarse las puertas del palacio. – contesto serio. – nadie entrara o saldrá, al menos que se identifique y explique sus intenciones.

- Pero el compromiso de mi hermana, y su boda… - interrumpió Elsa, pero Arthur no la dejo terminar.

- En ese caso, podría haber una excepción, pero solo en esos días. – decidió Arthur. – podría realizarse la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa y al día siguiente su boda.

Elsa pensó seriamente la propuesta de Arthur. Mientras más pronto Kristoff y Anna se casaran, mas disfrutarían su matrimonio antes de que la tragedia de Kristoff llegara.

- Muy bien, así será. – contesto Elsa.

- Si necesitas algo mas, estaré en mi habitación de la posada. – dijo Arthur mientras le daba la espalda a Elsa, esperando a que lo detuviera.

Y como era de esperarse, lo hizo.

- No será necesario, te asignare una habitación aquí en el palacio para que podamos trabajar juntos en la investigación. – decidió Elsa. – mandare a que recojan tus pertenencias de ahí.

Elsa llamo a una de sus sirvientas, la cual acudió rápidamente al llamado de la reina.

- Quiero que prepares una habitación para el rey Arthur, es mi invitado de honor. – pidió la reina a su sirvienta. – y que alguien traiga el equipaje del rey aquí, al palacio.

- Por supuesto majestad. – contesto la sirvienta, luego miro al rey. – sígame su excelencia, lo llevare a su habitación.

- Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Elsa. – dijo Arthur, tomando la mano de Elsa y besándola suavemente.

Elsa se sonrojo ante el acto, pero no retiro su mano, solo vio al rey alejarse con su sirvienta.

Tal vez Arthur no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Después de que la sirvienta hubiera acomodado la cama de Arthur y lo hubiera dejado solo, el tomo su verdadera forma.

- ¿Así que Jack no recuerda nada? – se pregunto a si mismo. – esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante.

* * *

A partir de entonces, en el palacio la seguridad aumentó. Nadie entraba o salía del palacio sin antes haberse identificado,

Jack y Elsa no habían vuelto a estar solos después de esa noche, y con las ocupaciones de Elsa tratando de averiguar quien había sido el culpable, difícilmente se veían.

Jack siguió practicando por su cuenta para poder controlar sus poderes, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por el mensaje que habían encontrado esa noche.

Algo dentro de él le decía que ese mensaje era para él, pero si se atrevía a mencionarlo, seguro lo acusaban de traición.

Era como si el joven a quien se referían en aquella profecía fuera el, pero era absurdo. ¿El que podría hacer para combatir el miedo si era de lo que más sufría? Tenía miedo de no volver a saber nada sobre su pasado ni recordar quien era antes de ser Jack Frost.

Además, el estar alejado de Elsa lo ponía tenso e incluso nervioso. Temía haber perdido el gran avance que ya había logrado con ella. Las pocas veces que la veía, ella estaba acompañada de aquel pretencioso rey Arthur. Jack sabía las intenciones que Arthur tenía con Elsa y eso lo ponía extremadamente celoso.

Sea como fuere, a pesar de los acontecimientos en el palacio, no se canceló la fiesta de compromiso de Anna y Kristoff, así que todos los invitados llegaron puntuales a la fiesta, eso sí, con la seguridad suficiente para defender a la reina.

- Te ves muy apuesto, Jack. - le susurró Anna, quien pasaba por la habitación de Jack y lo había visto arreglándose el cabello. - pero no le digas a Kristoff que dije eso, no vaya a encelarse.

Jack sonrió levemente.

- Gracias Anna. - sonrió. - te ves encantadora.

Anna llevaba puesto un vestido un vestido verde olivo, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta y el maquillaje realzaba sus ojos.

Ella notó que hacía un poco de frío en la habitación, así que se acercó a él para averiguar que era lo que sucedía.

- ¿Está todo bien Jack? - preguntó Anna, preocupada por su amigo.

- Si, todo en orden. - mintió, pero después decidió ser sincero. - es solo que extraño a Elsa.

Anna miró a Jack con dulzura y se acercó a abrazarlo.

- Elsa también te extraña. - aseguró la princesa. - es sólo que el reino demanda su atención.

- Lo sé. - aseguró Jack. - es sólo que no puedo evitarlo.

Jack estuvo cabizbajo un rato, así que Anna intentó subirle el ánimo.

- ¿Sabes Jack? A estas fiestas se acostumbra que a los futuros esposos les acompañen sus padres. - le explicó Anna. - con Kristoff vienen su madre adoptiva, pero yo no tengo a mis padres para que me acompañen, así que me preguntaba ¿te gustaría ser mi acompañante?

Jack miró con ternura a Anna y le sonrió.

- Claro que sí. - accedió. - nada me daría más orgullo.

Anna no dudó en abrazarlo.

- Pues vamos, que un prometido me espera. - propuso Anna tomándose del brazo de Jack.

El chico rió por el entusiasmo de su amiga.

- Lo que usted ordene, princesa. - accedió.

* * *

El salón de baile estaba lleno de personas y algunos troles, por parte de Kristoff, obviamente.

Todos bailaban al compás de la música, pero entonces el paje hizo callar a todos.

- Anunciando al futuro príncipe de Arendelle, Kristoff Bjorgman. - anunció en voz alta mientras el caminaba al lado de su madre trol, Bulda y el abuelo Pabbie. - y sus... ehm... padres.

Kristoff caminó con su familia con orgullo, a pesar de escuchar murmuraciones sobre la peculiar familia del rubio, hasta llegar a donde estaba el trono, donde esperaría a Anna.

El paje volvió a hablar.

- Anunciando a su alteza real, la princesa Anna de Arendelle y a su acompañante, sir Jack Frost.

- ¿Lista? - le preguntó Jack antes de entrar.

- Nací más que lista. - aseguró Anna, guiñándole el ojo al albino.

Entonces entraron caminando hacia el trono. Cuando Kristoff miró a Anna ir hacía el, no supo cómo reaccionar, era como ver a un ángel, incluso dudó que los ángeles se vieran igual de hermosos.

Sintió esa sensación en el pecho que siempre sentía cada vez que Anna hacia algo gracioso, cada vez que la escuchaba reír o cantar, cada que vez que se sonrojaba, o que el sol daba directamente a su rostro y e iluminaba su rostro suavemente.

- Contrólate, hijo. – aconsejo Bulda a Kristoff.

- Lo siento, mamá. - se disculpo el rubio. – es que se ve hermosa.

Anna y Jack llegaron a sus lugares, mientras Kristoff y la princesa compartían miradas de cómplices.

El paje habló una última vez.

- Anunciando a su majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle. - Jack se puso alerta al escuchar su nombre. - y a su majestad, el rey Arthur de Mareritt.

Todos aplaudieron la llegada de los reyes, excepto Jack, quien se moría de rabia por dos razones.

1.- Lo hermosa que se veía Elsa con ese vestido color hueso que se acomodaba perfectamente a su figura y el cabello recogido de un lado.

2.- La manera en que Arthur la miraba, como si fuera a comérsela con los ojos.

Elsa y Arthur llegaron al trono, y aunque Jack buscaba la mirada de Elsa, ella la esquivaba.

- Gracias por venir. - habló Elsa a los visitantes. - aquí en Arendelle estamos de fiesta, pues por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, las puertas del palacio vuelven a abrirse para dar a celebración a uno de los eventos más importantes de mi reinado; el matrimonio de mi hermana, la princesa Anna, y el valiente Kristoff Bjorgman. No podría estar mas que orgullosa, pues he notado personalmente como esta pareja ha superado obstáculos que han parecido imposibles, es por eso que estoy segura que mi hermana estará a salvo y será feliz a lado de mi maestro oficial del hielo, y no puedo esperar a mañana para llevar a cabo la gran boda. – Kristoff se sonrojo ante las palabras de Elsa, pero Anna se sorprendió con la noticia de que se casaría la mañana siguiente. – Así que todos levantemos nuestras copas. - un sirviente se acercó a los que estaban en el trono y les ofreció una copa de champán. - y brindemos. ¡Por Anna y Kristoff!

- ¡Por Anna y Kristoff! - repitió la audiencia mientras brindaba y se escuchaban aplausos y gritos de júbilo por la feliz pareja.

La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, así que todos los asistentes empezaron a adentrarse a la pista de baile. Jack iba a acercarse a Elsa, pero fue interceptada rápidamente por Anna.

- ¿Mañana? ¿No crees que es pronto? – pregunto la princesa a su hermana, con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

- Creí que era lo que querías. – respondió Elsa confundida.

- Si, pero… - contesto Anna con duda. – tengo miedo Elsa. ¿Qué pasa si no resulto ser una buena esposa?

Elsa miro a su hermana con ternura y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Eres la mejor hermana, estoy segura de que serás la mejor esposa también. – aseguro Elsa. – no tengas miedo, yo voy a estar contigo.

En ese instante, llego Arthur con Elsa y la invito a bailar, la cual acepto la propuesta con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

En el otro lado de la pista, Jack estaba dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación el resto de su vida, hasta que Kristoff lo detuvo.

- Jack, quiero presentarte a mi abuelo. - le pidió a su amigo. - él es el abuelo Pabbie.

El anciano trol se acercó lentamente a Jack, quien se inclinó para saludarlo.

- Mucho gusto abuelo Pabbie. - saludó cortés. - mi nombre es...

- ¿Jack Frost? - preguntó el trol asombrado. - ¿de verdad eres tú?

Kristoff y Jack se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Kristoff desconcertado.

- La pregunta es si Jack se conoce a sí mismo. - respondió el abuelo Pabbie. - el guardián más valiente.

El anciano comenzó a alejarse lentamente de los confundidos muchachos.

- ¿Qué quiso decir? - preguntó Jack con molestia.

- No tengo idea. - respondió Kristoff.

En ese instante Anna se acercó a ambos, con el mero propósito de regañar a Jack.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó molesta. - ¿por qué no estás con Elsa?

- Porque ella esta con el rey de Egolandia. -respondió Jack con celos.

Anna rodó los ojos y sonrió.

- Mírate, parece que el mundo se te viene encima. - se burló Anna.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? - preguntó Jack molesto.

- Lo suficiente. - se defendió Anna. - estás viéndola desde el otro lado del salón. Te gusta porque no tiene mucho que decir, pero ella tiene algo. Y tú no sabes porque, pero estas muriendo por intentar besarla.

- Estás loca, Anna. - se defendió Jack.

- Será mejor que la escuches. - le recomendó Kristoff.

- ¡La quieres! - le recordó Anna a Jack. - y es posible que ella también te quiera, pero solo hay una manera de preguntarle.

- ¿Quieres que vaya y le pregunte si me quiere? - le preguntó Jack desconcertado. - ¿no sería mejor humillarme en frente de todo el reino?

- No, este método que te digo no requiere ni una sola palabra. - le aseguró la princesa. - sólo tienes que besarla.

- Debes estar demente si crees que voy a hacer eso. - le respondió Jack con una sonrisa fingida. - mejor me voy antes de que comiences a delirar.

Jack comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero los comentarios de Anna y Kristoff llamaron su atención.

- Cielos Kristoff, parece que Jack es muy tímido y no va a besar a su chica. - habló Anna audiblemente.

- Que triste, es una pena porque va a perder a su chica. - predijo Kristoff.

Jack volteó a ver a los novios con enfado y luego dirigió su mirada a Elsa, Arthur estaba besando su mano y ella no se veía cómoda, se veía forzada a hacerlo. Jack volvió con Anna y Kristoff.

- Muy bien, díganme lo que tengo que hacer. - aceptó Jack de mala gana.

Los tres comenzaron a ver a Elsa, quien en un descuido de Arthur se escapó al jardín.

- ¡Ya! ¡Es tu momento! - le avisó Kristoff. - sólo no tengas miedo, acércate a ella y bésala.

- ¡Y no intentes esconderte porque sabes que quieres hacerlo! - le amenazó Anna mientras lo empujaba hacia el jardín. - toda tuya.

Cuando finalmente estuvo afuera, este empezó a buscar a Elsa con la mirada. Después de unos segundos logró encontrarla en la orilla del pequeño lago que estaba dentro del palacio.

Jack empezó a caminar hacia ella, nervioso, no sabía ni que iba a decirle.

- Jack. - se sorprendió Elsa al verlo. - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a cobrar mi premio de la apuesta. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Elsa miró a Jack con ternura, pero regresó su mirada al palacio, estaba harta de estar con Arthur todo el tiempo que temía que si volvía a entrar, sería imposible deshacerse de él.

- Me encantaría bailar contigo, pero no quiero entrar al castillo, estoy escondiéndome del rey. - confesó Elsa en un susurro, pero con una mueca traviesa.

- ¿Y quién dijo que íbamos a entrar? - preguntó Jack acercándose a Elsa y tomándola de la mano.

Él la guió a una parte del jardín que estaba completamente sola, puso las manos de Elsa alrededor de su cuello y el las suyas en la cintura de la reina, entonces empezaron a moverse lentamente entre los rosales.

- No hay música. - notó Elsa con una sonrisa mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro con Jack.

- No la necesitamos. - susurro el joven.

Elsa bajó el rostro para que él no notara el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, pero no consiguió su cometido.

- ¿Por qué te alejas Elsa? - preguntó Jack susurrando. - ¿Te hice algo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

- No Jack. - susurró Elsa. - es que tengo miedo.

- ¿Pero a que le temes tanto? - preguntó Jack confundido.

- Tengo miedo a herirte. - le contestó Elsa. - no quiero lastimarte.

Jack detuvo el baile, tomo sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos.

- Elsa no digas esas cosas. - le respondió Jack. – me lastimas cuando dejas de hablarme, me siento perdido sin ti.

- Jack, no lo entiendes. - insistió Elsa. - yo soy la reina, tengo responsabilidades con mi pueblo, además, yo soy...

- Eres la chica más hermosa, inteligente e interesante. - la interrumpió Jack. - eres la reina más justa, más benevolente y más humilde. Y eres la mujer de la que me estoy enamorando.

Elsa soltó a Jack del asombro y lo miró incrédula.

- Jack... - susurró Elsa.

- Ese es mi gran secreto. - Jack ahora estaba avergonzado. - y yo... entenderé si no quieres estar conmigo.

Jack empezó a caminar, alejándose de Elsa. Estaba avergonzado y herido, jamás debió haber confesado sus sentimientos. El ya estaba rindiéndose, pero un viento muy fuerte regresó a Jack al lado de Elsa.

- No debiste haberme enseñado a controlar el viento. - susurró Elsa con una sonrisa.

Jack estaba desconcertado, pero sobre sus cabezas empezó a nevar.

- ¿Nieve en Julio? - preguntó Jack impresionado.

- Sólo para nosotros dos. - respondió Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

Jack la miró con esperanza y se acercó lentamente a ella, tan cerca que sus narices rozaban.

- Jack, yo...

- No digas nada, Elsa, no digas nada.

Entonces Jack tomó el rostro de Elsa con ambas manos y la besó.

Elsa no pudo contenerse mas, se abrazo del cuello de Jack mientras el bajaba sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura.

Los labios de Jack eran suaves y fríos, y se movían con experiencia sobre los labios vírgenes de la joven reina. Ella sintió como sus rodillas temblaban y una palpitación en el pecho que iban aumentando conforme besaba a Jack. Todo lo que había soñado, todo lo que había imaginado durante sus años de encierro estaba sucediendo en ese instante, pero era mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

Jack abrazo con fuerza la cintura de Elsa, no podía estar mas feliz, después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba ella, besándolo, dándole el privilegio de estar con ella, no había experimentado mejor sensación en el mundo, se sentía el hombre mas dichoso del planeta.

Se besaron hasta que ambos no pudieron contener la respiración, hasta que los labios les dolieron, y esa noche no se separaron hasta que la velada terminó.

* * *

Mientras los jóvenes amantes compartían su momento, en las sombras se ocultaba Pitch, observando a la pareja con furia.

- No te vas a burlar de mi, Elsa. – prometió Pitch. – yo me voy a encargar de terminar esta historia de amor, y te arrepentirás de haberte metido en mi camino, Frost.

El camino por el jardín sigilosamente para no ser descubierto y volvió a tomar la forma de Arthur.

- Espero que no te decepciones amigo, cuando descubras quien es la reina de las nieves.

* * *

¡AL FIN! YA ERA HORA.

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews :3

**michi8kyara: **Hahaha, muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**MyobiXHitachiin:** Lo se, Jack es súper hermoso 3

No puedo decirte a quienes va a nombrar Manny, bueno, si puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero hacer spoilers.

Espero este capitulo te haya gustado (:

**DeAtH tHe RoSe: **HAHAHAHAHA el ejercito de haditas al ataque xDDDD

¿Realmente se ira al carajo? No lo sabemos, bueno, yo si lo se, pero no les voy a decir hasta que lleguemos a esa parte ;)

**Andrea Frost Queen:** Muchas gracias por leer, espero este capitulo te haya sorprendido mas :3

**YulianaSigala:** ¡Cállate Yuli! No pienso matar a alguien… pronto…

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :D

**Ingrid:** Digamos que tengo varias respuestas para este review:

1.- No me esperaba que tu fueras ellas, pero estoy feliz de que te guste el fanfic, por otro lado, no deberías avergonzarte de lo que escribes, se que a veces a nosotros nos puede parecer tontas nuestras creaciones, pero existe gente que las aprecia, por ejemplo, yo a veces siento que este fanfic es súper tonto, pero luego veo sus comentarios y me motivo a escribir mas, además, tener anonimato en internet es súper sencillo si te preocupa que personas conocidas te encuentren, pero es tu decisión, igual, créeme cuando te digo que yo si leería tus fics.

2.- si, TRES GUARDIANES MAS, pero no puedo revelarles quienes serán hasta que llegue el momento, igual será hasta casi el final del fic y aun falta algo para que esto termine.

3.- pues me siento muy halagada porque hayas utilizado mi historia, cuéntame como te fue en la calificación (:

**Predalienway:** ¿Ya me perdonaste mi crueldad? :3

Los leo el próximo capitulo, los quiero muchísimo 3

Lizzie.


	8. Capitulo 7

¡Rápido! Todos pidan un deseo, Lizzie actualizo en jueveeeeees. (?)

¿Cómo les va queridos lectores? Yo estoy muy feliz porque ya me di cuenta de que tengo nuevos seguidores y además muchos han puesto en sus alertas mi historia. No saben como agradezco todo el cariño y apoyo que he recibido de parte de ustedes, créanme que es reciproco.

Ya podre actualizar sin presiones porque por fin estoy de… ¡VACACIONES! *libre soy, libre soy, como técnico me graduare, libre soy, libre soy, mi titulo tendreeeeee* ._.

Algo que no sabían de mi, es que estudie la preparatoria con carrera técnica en turismo, así que fue muy difícil sacarla, pero por fin, después de tres horribles años, puedo decir LO LOGRE.

Mi amiga Yuliana y yo escribimos nuestra versión de Libre Soy pero relacionada con nuestra carrera y mañana vamos a grabarla para subirla a internet, si les interesa les daré el link y si no, pues ni modo (:

Les dejo este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, los reviews como siempre abajo y bueno… Ahorita nos leemos.

* * *

Capitulo 7.

La mañana llegó a Arendelle, y todo el mundo se movía de un lado a otro, acomodando la capilla del palacio para la boda de Anna y Kristoff.

Anna despertó ese día con un pensamiento en la cabeza. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No lo sabía. Algo dentro de ella le avisaba que algo no cuadraba en la manera tan rápida en que todo se había desarrollado.

Primeramente la forma en que Kristoff se había declarado, tan precipitadamente. Ni siquiera habían hablado aun de matrimonio y de pasar la vida juntos. Claro, ella ya se lo había imaginado varias veces, pero a diferencia de su primer novio, ella quería que las cosas se fueran dando poco a poco y sin presiones, y creía que Kristoff quería lo mismo. Solo llevaban un año de noviazgo. ¿Así se suponía que eran los noviazgos normales? nunca lo sabría.

Luego estaba el hecho de cómo Elsa había dado el consentimiento inmediatamente a que ella se casara. No es que se lo reprochara, al contrario, le entusiasmaba pensar que tal vez la reina ya había superado su miedo a estar sola, porque eso es lo que iba a pasar, cuando Anna y Kristoff se casaran, iban a irse y hacer su vida juntos, quizás en el palacio de verano que pertenecía a la madre de las hermanas reales. ¿O es que Elsa ya estaba cansada de Anna?

No, no iba a dejar que sentimientos del pasado volvieran para arruinar un día tan importante.

Quizás las cosas eran precipitadas, pero era su momento, por fin iban a prestarle atención a ella y no a la famosa reina con poderes de hielo. Además, iba a casarse con el hombre de su vida, aquel que arriesgo su propia seguridad para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien a pesar de que estaba comprometida con alguien mas, ese que la dejo ir para que ella fuera feliz.

Kristoff la amaba, de eso estaba segura, y ella lo amaba también. ¿Qué más necesitaba?

Anna se levantó de su cama y miró su vestido de novia. Era en su mayoría de color blanco como la nieve, pero su corsé estaba decorado con detalles rojos, tenía mangas transparentes que rebasaban sus muñecas y en la falda se divisaban tres listones rojos que iban desde la cintura hasta el final de la falda.

De pronto, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- Alteza, venimos a prepararla para su gran día. - se anunciaron dos sirvientas con la princesa.

Ella suspiro y se acerco a abrirles la puerta.

Cuando las sirvientas entraron, la sentaron en frente de su tocador y comenzaron a cepillar su enredado cabello rojizo, mientras ella se veía en el espejo con una expresión que no sabía si era emoción, duda o miedo.

- Voy a casarme. – susurro tan bajo que ella a penas pudo escucharse.

* * *

En su habitación, Kristoff se ponía su traje, este era en su totalidad blanco, con una pechera color amarilla y varios botones de decoración en el smoking. Sin embargo, el lo hacía con pesadez. Ese día había despertado más débil y torpe que los demás días.

El no acostumbraba a tropezar con los muebles de su habitación en el palacio ni marearse con tanta frecuencia. Era el veneno de la serpiente que estaba en su corazón, lo estaba debilitando y ese día en especifico, en el que se sentía nervioso y emocionado, su corazón estaba comenzando a dolerle, no de una manera insoportable, pero si molesta.

- No, no puedo irme ahora. - susurró.

* * *

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y daba directamente a Jack en los ojos.

Qué maravilloso sueño había tenido. En su sueño, por fin se le había declarado a Elsa y ella lo había aceptado, la había besado, la había abrazado y la había llevado hasta la alcoba de la reina donde se hicieron uno solo. Se avergonzó al notar el rumbo que sueño había tenido, pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de sentirse dichoso.

El trató de levantarse de la cama, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de que no estaba realmente en su habitación y que una rubia platinada con el cabello regado sobre la almohada dormía al lado derecho de la cama, completamente desnuda.

- No fue un sueño. – susurró asombrado.

El se recargo sobre su brazo y observó a Elsa dormir sobre su desnudo pecho. Se veía tan calmada, serena. Cómo si fuera un ángel. Un ángel de navidad en Julio.

Ella comenzó a despertar y cuando notó que Jack la observaba se ruborizó.

¿Pero como se había dejado llevar así? ella era la reina, se suponía que tenia que ser un ejemplo de rectitud. No debería haberse dejado llevar por los sentimientos que tenía hacia Jack, era una conducta inaceptable y de seguro si padre, de haber estado vivo, se habría avergonzado de ella.

Pero en cuanto vio los ojos azules de Jack mirando lo de ella, dejo de pensar en todo eso. ¿Y que si había dejado llevar? estaba harta de comportarse como la chica buena, quería arriesgarse, sentirse viva, justo como Jack la había hecho sentir la noche anterior. Si eso era una conducta inaceptable, pues bien, iba a ser tan inaceptable como quisiera, ya no iba a dejarse llevar por el miedo o por el que dirán.

- Hola. - saludó apenada.

- Hola Elsie. - Jack se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Aparte de adolorida y desvelada? - preguntó Elsa sarcásticamente, sorprendiendo a Jack. - jamás había dormido tan bien.

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasándonos. - susurró Jack mientras la abrazaba.

- Ni yo, es como un sueño. - afirmo Elsa con una sonrisa, cuando recordó el pequeño secreto que le estaba ocultando a su amante. - pero hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- ¿No puede esperar? - pregunto Jack abrazando mas fuerte a la reina. - hoy lo único que quiero hacer es estar con mi chica todo el día en la cama.

- ¿Tu chica? - pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa.

Jack se sonrojo notablemente.

- Claro, si eso es lo que quieres. - contesto Jack apenado.

Elsa no pudo abstenerse y termino tomando el rostro de Jack para besar sus labios.

- Creo que después de lo que paso anoche, es obvia la respuesta. - le respondió Elsa mirándolo a los ojos.

Jack sonrió abiertamente.

- Podría casarme contigo ahora mismo. - menciono Jack por la felicidad.

- ¿Casarte? - pregunto Elsa confundida, entonces recordó un pequeño detalle. - ¡Cielos! ¡La boda! ¡Rápido Jack, tenemos que estar listos!

Ella salió de la cama rápidamente, con una sabana cubriéndole el cuerpo, y se dirigió a su enorme closet. Jack se limito a verla, se veía tan hermosa.

- Ni siquiera se que ponerme. - se quejo Elsa desde el closet, luego salió con un vestido negro en una mano y uno gris en la otra. - ¿Cuál se ve mejor? - le pregunto a Jack.

- Incluso con esa sabana serías la más hermosa del reino. - comento Jack sin levantarse de la cama, haciendo sonrojar a Elsa, fue entonces cuando comenzó a gatear en la cama para acercarse a la joven y la jalo para con el, poniéndose encima de ella. - pero es el día de Anna y no deberías opacarla. – el comenzó a besarla en los labios mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente. - El negro me encanta.

* * *

Anna estaba dándole el último toque a su peinado, por fin sola, sin ninguna sirvienta molesta, cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

- Adelante. - grito mientras suspiraba al verse en ese vestido blanco tan hermoso.

Era Elsa quien tocaba. Al momento de ver a su hermana vestida de novia casi se puso a llorar. Su pequeña hermana se casaba y ella no había podido disfrutarla lo suficiente. Pero sabía que la boda era una buena idea, incluso aunque supiera el destino desafortunado de Kristoff.

- Anna, estas… - Elsa casi no podía articular palabras. - estas hermosa.

- Gracias Elsa. - dijo con una tímida sonrisa. – me siento muy nerviosa.

- ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunto Elsa confundida. – parece que no estas disfrutando esto.

Anna no podía mentirle a su hermana, la verdad era que estaba aterrorizada.

- ¿No hay manera de aplazar la boda? – pregunto con una mueca de terror en el rostro. – solo un par de meses, es lo único que te pido.

Elsa estaba sorprendida ante la reacción de su hermana. Ella creía que amaba a Kristoff, creía que quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de el. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Kristoff moría y lo único que quería era pasar sus últimos momentos con Anna. ¿Cómo negarle ese último deseo a un hombre moribundo?

Elsa camino hasta donde estaba su hermana y se paro detrás de ella, ambas mirándose en el espejo.

- Cada vez que te veo, es como si estuviera mirando a mamá, son tan parecidas, no solo en el físico, su carácter optimista ante las peores situaciones siempre me ha acompañado, incluso en mis peores momentos. - susurro Elsa mientras colocaba un collar de diamantes alrededor del cuello de Anna. - este collar le pertenecía a ella, lo uso el día de su boda con papá, y estoy segura que a ella le habría encantado que lo usaras este día.

- Elsa, no puedo… - empezó a articular Anna, pero Elsa negó con la cabeza.

- A mamá le hubiera gustado que tú lo usaras. - le aseguró. - nuestros padres habrían estado orgullosos de ti, Anna, de todo lo que has logrado. Te amo demasiado, y estoy segura que lo que sea que decidas hacer hoy será lo correcto. – ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. – las puertas del palacio están abiertas por si decides huir, y yo estaré esperándote en la entrada de la capilla, por si decides dar este paso.

Anna no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, habían sido tantas las veces en las que deseó escuchar de los labios de Elsa un "te amo", que la abrazara. Pero la espera había valido la pena. Todos aquellos años de sufrimiento habían valido por aquel momento tan especial.

- Gracias Elsa, gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Elsa le dio un apretón en las manos y salió de la habitación, dejando a la princesa sola con sus dudas.

Ese era el momento, tenia que aclarar de una vez por todas que era lo que quería hacer.

Por un lado estaba el hecho de que estaba asustada de no ser lo que Kristoff merecía, que no pudiera cumplir con su papel de esposa. Ella quería ser perfecta como Elsa, saber manejar varias cosas a la vez, ella no quería decepcionar a Kristoff con su torpeza. Pero por otro lado, sabia que si se iba, le rompería el corazón al único hombre que la había amado incondicionalmente y que ella amaba como loca.

¿Cómo tomar una decisión tan difícil?

* * *

Todos esperaban en la capilla, Kristoff ya estaba de pie en el altar, esperando, estaba nervioso, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Su corazón se lo decía. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado varios minutos después de la hora acordada para la boda, y la princesa Anna no aparecía.

- Si la princesa Anna no aparece… - comenzó a susurrar el sacerdote al novio, pero el rápidamente lo interrumpió.

- Va a aparecer, esta un poco retrasada, es todo. – justifico Kristoff, pero comenzaba a dudar de sus propias palabras.

Elsa caminaba de un lado a otro afuera de la capilla, frotándose las manos, mientras Jack la miraba, también poniéndose nervioso.

- ¿Crees que haya decidido irse? – pregunto Jack, mientras miraba a todos lados, por si veía rastro de Anna.

- No lo se, se veía tan asustada… - susurro Elsa mientras la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a descender lentamente.

De pronto escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta para hacerse notar.

- Adoro tu magia Elsa, pero no quiero que nevé el día de mi boda. – comento Anna con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba, Anna traía puesto el vestido de novia, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto y tenia su ramo de rosas listo. Iba a casarse con el hombre de su vida.

- ¡Anna! – gritaron Jack y Elsa de felicidad.

Ambos se aproximaron y empezaron a abrazarla.

- Deténganse, van a arruinar mi peinado. – se quejo la princesa con una sonrisa.

- Iré a avisar que ya estas lista. – aviso Jack mientras entraba corriendo a la capilla.

- Creí que te habías ido. – susurro Elsa a su hermana.

Anna se encogió de hombros.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero me di cuenta de cuanto amo a Kristoff. – confeso con seriedad. – no importa si nuestro "para siempre" inicia hoy o en veinte años, lo único que se es que el es el hombre con el que quiero estar siempre.

Elsa sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana.

Anna se tomó del brazo de Elsa y antes de entrar a la capilla, le hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Ambas hermanas rieron.

En ese momento una tonada dulce comenzó a sonar y todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie.

Anna iba entrando del brazo de la reina Elsa, en ese momento Kristoff la miró a los ojos, y ella a el. La felicidad de ambos era palpable. No importaba los minutos que Anna había tardado, todos habían valido la pena, porque ahí estaba su princesa luciendo aquel hermoso vestido, convencida en casarse con el a pesar de que el no era un príncipe y no tenia propiedades lujosas.

Las dudas de Anna inmediatamente desaparecieron al ver la mirada ilusionada de Kristoff. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado? El la amaba, ella lo amaba, no había más. Quizás su relación no iba a ser perfecta, pero eso era lo que los unía, sus imperfecciones y su extraña forma de ser tan impulsiva y desastrosa. El no era un príncipe, ella estaba enferma de los príncipes, el era un hombre, un hombre real con un amor real.

Una vez que Elsa la hubiera dejado en el altar, todos tomaron asiento y se dedicaron a escuchar la ceremonia. El sacerdote hacía alusión del amor más allá del tiempo, del amor que supera la adversidad. Y que un ejemplo de ello eran Anna y Kristoff.

- Y ahora los votos. - pidió el sacerdote.

Anna y Kristoff se miraron frente a frente. El primero en decir sus votos fue el.

- Anna, cuando te conocí, yo no me imaginaba que te convertirías en la mujer que más amo en este mundo. - comenzó el rubio. – pensaba que eras una niña consentida sin el mas mínimo sentido de lo que era el mundo real, pero estaba equivocado, y ahora no me imagino mi vida sin ti. Eres el amor de mi vida y prometo cuidarte, amarte y estar contigo, tanto como me sea permitido. Te amo Anna, y lo haré incluso después de mi muerte.

El colocó una argolla dorada en el dedo de Anna, luego fue su turno.

- Mi Kristoff. - comenzó Anna tratando de contener sus lágrimas. - aparte de ser el hombre que más amo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi héroe, mi vida. Estuviste conmigo cuando más necesitaba a alguien y te prometo que como tu esposa siempre te respetaré, honraré y amaré con cada célula de mi cuerpo en cuanto tenga vida. Te amo, se que nuestro amor es un desastre, que no tenemos nada en común, pero te prefiero a ti mil veces, que alguien que complete hasta mis sándwiches. No seré la esposa perfecta, pero quiero ser tu mujer por el resto de mi vida.

Anna colocó la argolla en el dedo de Kristoff.

- Eres perfecta para mí. – susurro Kristoff.

Ella dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima de su ojo.

- Kristoff Bjorgman ¿acepta a la princesa Anna de Arendelle como tu esposa para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? - preguntó el sacerdote.

- Acepto. - contestó Kristoff con seguridad.

- Anna de Arendelle, ¿acepta a Kristoff Bjorgman como su esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto. - contestó Anna sin una pizca de duda.

El sacerdote habló a la audiencia.

- Si alguien tiene alguna objeción que hable ahora o nunca. - todos guardaron silencio. - en este caso, los declaro marido y mujer. – luego, se dirigió a Elsa. - ¿Majestad?

Elsa se levantó de su asiento al lado de Jack y se posicionó en frente de la pareja, justo donde estaba el sacerdote.

- Inclínate, Kristoff. - pidió solemne la reina.

Kristoff se inclinó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Elsa tomo su cetro de una almohada morada parecida a la que había en su coronación, entonces comenzó a preguntarle a Kristoff.

- ¿Juras solemnemente cumplir con las leyes y normas reales impuestas por nuestros antepasados, así como hacerlas valer en el reino de Arendelle?

- Lo juro. - contestó Kristoff.

- ¿Juras solemnemente proteger a Arendelle de sus enemigos, y postergar sus alianzas, con justicia, sabiduría y valor?

- Lo juro.

- ¿Juras solemnemente honrar a tu reina y a los descendientes de la casa real, así como protegerlos con valor, incluso si eso se llevara tu vida?

- Lo juro.

Elsa pasó su cetro de izquierda a derecha por los hombros de Kristoff. Luego tomó una corona de oro sólido que descansaba en un cojín carmesí, y la puso sobre la cabeza de Kristoff.

- Levántate. - ordenó con dulzura e inmediatamente Kristoff obedeció. - de ahora en adelante perteneces a la casa real, y serás conocido como Kristoff, príncipe de Arendelle, a partir de ahora y por los siglos de los siglos. ¡Larga vida al príncipe Kristoff!

- ¡Larga vida al príncipe Kristoff! - repitió la audiencia.

- Ya puedes besar a la novia. - permitió Elsa con una sonrisa.

El se acercó a Anna y con un suave beso sellaron su matrimonio mientras los invitados en la boda aplaudían y ovacionaban la nueva unión.

Se tomaron de la mano y entre aplausos y ovaciones salieron de la capilla hasta la plaza que estaba dentro del palacio, donde todo el pueblo se había reunido para darles sus felicitaciones a la nueva pareja y al nuevo príncipe.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Si, se que no hubo mucho Jelsa como quisiéramos, pero tengo que admitir que mi otro súper OTP es Kristanna, y, seamos sinceros, ¿no querían ver ya a este par de hermosos bebeshitos casarse de una buena vez?

HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS :3

**MyobiXHitachiin:** ERES LA UNICA QUE ME CONTESTO MI PREGUNTA DE LOS CUATRO GRANDES. ¡GRACIAS! *le regala una paleta*

¿Por qué siempre me preguntas que es lo que va a pasar? ¿Quieres que te de spoilers o que? Relaja la raja y disfruta la fruta, todo a su tiempo, querida ;)

**DeAtH tHe RoSe: ** Hahaha adoro tu pesimismo. "Todo se ira al carajo". Tal vez el carajo este pronto… o no… o si…

**Andrea Frost Queen: **Muchísimas gracias, linda. Espero que sigas leyendo :3

**Miley Flynn-Garcia: **¡De nada!

No te desesperes ni asesines a nuestro Ron, aquí esta el capitulo. Por cierto, yo estoy leyendo tu fic "la boda de mi ex novia", no sabes cuanto me has hecho reír, maldita sea, ¡actualiza ya!

Y usar canciones de The Beatles… ¡GRACIAS! The Beatles es mi banda favorita y la de mis padres, por ellos me pusieron Lizbeth (Lizzie), ya sabes, por la canción Dizzy Miss Lizzy, solo que yo le pongo una i y una e porque, no se, se ve mas cool.

Tu también me agradas (:

**michi8kyara:** Haha muchísimas gracias, ya no tienes que esperar mas, el capitulo esta aquí.

**Jackyne:** Me halada el saber que mi historia es la primera historia Jelsa que lees, de verdad espero no decepcionarte. Creo que aun es pronto para decirlo, pero en fin ¡Bienvenida al fandom!

Sigue en contacto, créeme que esto se pondrá muuuy bueno.

**LaReineDesNeiges:** No te preocupes por los reviews, tienes toda una semana entera para comentar, si es lo que quieres.

Me alegro que te hayan puesto 10 :3

Y Elsa no esta loca, solo esta asustada, se que piensas que podrían hacer un nuevo cuadro, pero hay que recordar que en la época en la que están en Arendelle, los retratos se pintaban, y tenias que posar para que hicieran esa imagen. Además, no fue tanto el hecho del cuadro rasgado, sino que ella se sentía que era su culpa por estar distraída con Jack.

Pero en fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**escudodeplata:** ¡Muchisimas gracias!

Y si, tienes razón, "El Origen de los Guardianes" y "Frozen" no van en la misma línea del tiempo. Aun no he desarrollado mucho respecto a esa parte, pero hasta donde va la historia, sabemos que Jack esta en una dimensión alterna a la suya, lo publique en un capitulo anterior, pero obviamente voy a sacar a relucir mas a fondo ese detalle de las dimensiones y el tiempo en los siguientes capítulos, no me gustaría arruinarle la historia a nadie ahora.

¡La ortografía lo es todo para mí! A mi me resulta bastante molesto leer fics con faltas de ortografía, a mi se me va uno que otro acento, pero trato de escribir lo mejor posible en la historia porque así es como a mi me gustaría leer un fic, ya en los comentarios pongo emoticones y todo eso, pero que nadie lee el capitulo hasta que ya este completamente corregido.

Estoy segura que si sigues leyendo la historia, esas cosas que no te cierran se aclararan poco a poco, me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, espero sigas en contacto (:

Eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos la próxima semana con un capitulo nuevo, donde ya veremos a Pitch haciendo de las suyas con Jack…

Oh, oh, ¿acabo de dar un spoiler? MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Hasta el jueves.

Besos a todos

Lizzie.


	9. Capitulo 8

Hello, my dearies :3  
Ok, basta, no tengo motivación para poner algo aquí, así que solo voy a postear el capitulo.

Recomiendo que escuchen la canción "I Stand" de Idina Menzel con este capitulo, pero ustedes encontraran el momento en el que deben escuchar esta canción pero la versión acústica, no la que esta en vivo.

Los dejo con el capitulo, reviews y una explicación abajo.

* * *

Capitulo 8.

La recepción de la boda tenía lugar en el gran salón de baile del palacio, donde todo era demasiado cálido. Personajes aleatorios se acercaban a los recién casados, se inclinaban ante ellos y ofrecían sus felicitaciones a la nueva pareja.

- Jamás me acostumbrare a esto. - confesó Kristoff con una risa.

- Lo sé, es tan extraño que se inclinen ante ti, pero créeme, adorarás los beneficios de la realeza. - le prometió Anna con un guiño.

Ellos siguieron saludando a los invitados hasta que la fiesta fue interrumpida por la llegada de Elsa y su acompañante.

- No es cierto. – argumentó Anna sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Elsa y Jack caminaban de la mano hacía ellos, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para besarse o saludar a alguien que se acercaba con la reina. No se separaron el uno del otro hasta que estuvieron frente a los recién casados.

- Felicidades, chicos. - saludo Jack.

- ¿Ustedes? - preguntó Kristoff con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Como?

- Ayer, aquí en el palacio. - contestó la reina sonrojada.

- Y no creo que quieran saber como. - agregó Jack con una mueca traviesa.

Elsa lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro, haciendo alusión de que guardara silencio.

Anna se acercó a ambos y los abrazó a cada uno.

- Estoy feliz por ustedes. - los felicitó la princesa.

- Se supone que nosotros te digamos eso, Anna. - se burló Jack.

Entre ellos estuvieron conversando animadamente sin percatarse que alguien los observaba en la distancia.

* * *

Arthur miraba con odio a Jack, veía la manera en que el besaba a la reina, la abrazaba, y la hacia reír como si el fuera el maldito rey de Arendelle. El le estaba arruinando el plan por completo. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que entrometerse en sus planes?

Salió al jardín del palacio y ahí comenzó a soltar maldiciones sobre Jack.

- Ese idiota de Frost. - se quejó Arthur a gritos. – tengo que actuar ahora. Utilizar su falta de recuerdos, es ahora… ¡pero ese maldito entrometido!

Comenzó a patear una maceta y la quebró, lo cual llamo la atención de Jack.

El estaba demasiado entusiasmado por la idea de tener a Elsa cerca que en ningún momento se separó de ella, pero fue entonces cuando observo al rey Arthur haciendo un espectáculo en el jardín, teniendo arcadas de coraje y escuchándolo balbucear.

Se disculpó con todos y salió del salón para dirigirse al rey y averiguar que lo tenía en ese estado. definitivamente el no le agradaba, pero la idea de tener a un monarca enfurecido en el palacio de su novia, bueno, no era una idea que lo animara mucho, y menos si este tenia planes de matrimonio con la chica en cuestión.

Jack camino por el jardín y se acerco poco a poco al colérico rey.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, majestad? - preguntó Jack en voz fuerte.

Arthur dejo de hacer rabietas cuando escucho la voz de su enemigo. Se miraron un instante a los ojos, Arthur se encontraba con su habitual traje negro de gala, pero su cabello rubio ahora estaba despeinado y su frente sudaba por el enojo. Observo bien a Jack, tenía puesto un traje de gala azul oscuro con detalles blancos en la chaqueta. Pensó en atacarlo en ese momento, pero Jack tenia su cayado en ese momento, y cuando Pitch tenia la forma de Arthur, no podía utilizar sus poderes, salvo que fueran para la transformación.

No, no era inteligente atacarlo, si quería hacerlo tendría que transformarse, pero no frente a el.

Arthur no dijo nada, sino que salió corriendo hacia el laberinto de rosas que estaba en el lado trasero del palacio.

- Rey Arthur, espere. – grito Jack persiguiéndolo.

Arthur era rápido, y corría entre los matorrales hasta que llego al laberinto.

- Lo perderé aquí. – se dijo a si mismo.

Jack se canso de correr y utilizo su bastón para poder elevarse en el aire e identificar la posición de Arthur. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que el había entrado en el laberinto de rosas, pero tan rápido como lo había encontrado, desapareció de su vista.

- Tendré que entrar al laberinto. – se dijo Jack.

Descendió con cuidado del cielo que ya se encontraba estrellado y entro a aquel laberinto cubierto de enredaderas y rosas rojas abiertas en todo su esplendor. Pero Jack no tenia tiempo de admirar la belleza del regalo de tercer aniversario de bodas que el rey Agdar le había dado a la reina Idun ya que era fanática de las flores, no, Jack tenía que encontrar al rey.

De pronto empezó a escuchar un susurro. Era la voz de un hombre que susurraba su nombre.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – grito Jack.

- Jack… - susurraba aquella voz.

- Muéstrate. – ordeno Jack, sosteniendo con fuerza su cayado

Un hombre alto y delgado de cabello color negro, con la piel gris, ojos color ámbar y vestido completamente de negro salió de entre las paredes del laberinto, era Pitch Black.

- ¿Jackson? - preguntó confundido. - ¿De verdad eres tu?

Jack estaba confundido, el no recordaba a este hombre tan extraño, pero el parecía conocerlo. Tal vez el era la clave para recuperar su vida normal. Pero no se iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Jack a la defensiva.

- Soy yo, Pitch Black. - contestó con una sonrisa. - ¿no me recuerdas? Amigo, te he estado buscando por todos lados. Todos decían que habías muerto, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que eso era mentira. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cabello y a tus ojos? Eran cafés la última vez que nos vimos.

Jack lo miró con los ojos muy bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Lo conocía, éste hombre realmente lo conocía, sabía quién era y lo había estado buscando. Después de casi un año de búsqueda por fin había encontrado a alguien que estuviera preocupado por el. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

- Pitch, ¿tu sabes lo que me pasó? - preguntó Jack desesperado.

Pitch puso una mueca de tristeza y le dio la espalda a Jack.

- Esa noche fue horrible. - comenzó a narrar. - eran principios de Julio, y todos los días tu familia, los Overland, y la mía, los Black, acostumbraban a cenar juntos al lado de una fogata.

- ¿Mi familia? - preguntó curioso.

- Tu madre era una mujer tan buena como hermosa. - le contestó Pitch. - y tu hermana, bueno, era 5 años de pura ternura.

Jack trató de imaginar a por lo menos a una de esas mujeres pero entonces se percató de una palabra que había dicho Pitch.

- ¿Eran? - preguntó temiendo lo peor.

- La noche en que te perdiste estábamos todos reunidos en la fogata, cuando de pronto el fuego se apagó de repente. - contó Pitch. - y comenzó una nevada tan terrible que ni siquiera podíamos ver de cerca. Pero tu te diste cuenta de que la tormenta la provocaba la reina de las nieves y fuiste tras ella, yo te seguí para tratar de detenerte, pero estabas decidido a acabar con ella de una vez por todas, todos en el pueblo estábamos hartos de que a capricho de la reina, las nevadas llegaran antes de tiempo, que hubiera muertes de niños por hipotermia, que nuestros animales murieran por el frio, así que la seguiste con tu cayado de pastor. - Pitch estaba burlándose de Jack sin que el ni siquiera lo notara. - trataste de golpearla pero sólo lo empeoraste, así que ella te golpeó con un rayo de hielo y nieve y te lanzó al bosque. Yo traté de ayudarte, pero la reina también me golpeó con sus poderes y me dejó inconsciente por varias horas. Cuando desperté, fui a buscarte pero tu cuerpo ya no estaba, yo sabia que estabas vivo, pero nadie me creyó, he pasado todo este tiempo buscándote, Jackson.

Jack estaba conmocionado por tantas cosas que Pitch le estaba contando.

- Llévame con mi familia. - le pidió Jack mientras alrededor de ellos comenzaba a nevar apaciblemente por el estado de animo de este.

- Jackson... tu familia murió esa noche... - contestó Pitch. - se congelaron.

Jack no pudo contenerse y se tiró al suelo para llorar amargamente mientras la tormenta se intensificaba.

- Jackson, debes vengar la muerte de tu familia. - le aconsejó Pitch.

- ¿Y como he de hacerlo si ni siquiera se quien es la reina? - preguntó desesperado.

- ¿De que hablas? - Pitch mostró confusión. - has estado cerca de ella todo este tiempo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Jack confundido.

- La rubia del vestido negro que estaba en la fiesta, ella es la reina de las nieves. - señaló Pitch.

- ¿Elsa? - preguntó Jack sorprendido. - no, no es posible.

- Presta atención Jackson Overland. - ordenó Pitch. – cabello rubio platinado como la reina de las nieves, control total sobre los elementos del invierno, y su voz de sirena hipnotizante, no se como no te has dado cuenta de la situación.

- Elsa no es la reina de las nieves, es una victima también de su ataque. – defendió Jack. – como yo, por culpa de la reina podemos controlar el hielo.

- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo ella? – pregunto Pitch.

Jack dudo un momento.

- No exactamente, dijo que había nacido con sus poderes. – recordó Jack. – pero es obvio, ella no es malvada.

- ¡Ella te ha mentido! – acuso Pitch. – estoy seguro a que ni siquiera la has escuchado cantar, ¿cierto?

Jack estaba aturdido. No podía ser posible, su Elsa no era la reina de las nieves, estaba convencido. Pero Pitch tenia razón en algo, el nunca había escuchado cantar a Elsa, y había demasiadas coincidencias entre ella y aquella bruja monstruosa.

- No te creo, no creo nada de lo que dices. – se negó el joven. – y no vuelvas a llamarme Jackson, mi nombre es Jack Frost ahora.

- ¿Jack Frost? – se burlo Pitch. - ¿El espíritu del invierno de los cuentos de William Joyce? Es increíble, tú odiabas los libros de ese sujeto cuando eras niño. – Pitch miro molesto a Jack. – Tu nombre es Jackson Overland, eres un simple pastor de ovejas, y si no quieres creerme compruébalo por ti mismo, pídele a la reina Elsa que te cante y descubrirás que ella es la malvada bruja, la única y autentica reina de las nieves.

Jack no soporto seguir escuchando a Pitch y se elevo en el aire, alejándose de el, mientras que Pitch lo observaba alejarse, burlándose del joven.

- Tal vez no te ataqué, pero estoy seguro que Elsa lo hará por mí. – comento mientras volvía a tomar la forma de Arthur y salía del laberinto para dirigirse a su escondite sobre su pesadilla.

* * *

Jack voló hasta el palacio y ni siquiera se molesto en regresar a la fiesta. Estaba muy molesto. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese hombre a decir esas cosas horribles de Elsa?

Tal vez debería acusarlo, no estaba bien que hablara así de alguien, mucho menos de la reina, podría costarle la cabeza. Pero Pitch había sembrado la semilla de la duda en su cabeza, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Elsa era la reina de las nieves. ¿Y si era cierto? No, Elsa se lo habría dicho, ella había sido sincera desde el principio, por eso el se había fijado en ella, por su manera tan transparente de ser.

Dejo de pensar en las posibilidades cuando escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta.

- ¿Jack? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Elsa detrás de la puerta.

El se aproximo a la puerta y la abrió para dejar entrar a la reina.

- ¿Qué pasa Elsa? – pregunto el joven tratando de sonar casual.

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. – quiso saber Elsa. – la fiesta esta terminando y desapareciste. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, es solo que me sentía un poco agotado. – mintió Jack. – lo siento, Elsie, debí habértelo dicho.

Elsa sonrió y se acerco a Jack para abrazarlo del cuello.

- En cuanto todos los invitados se vayan, Anna y Kristoff van a escaparse al valle de los troles para que el abuelo Pabbie pueda casarlos. – le comento Elsa a su novio con una voz coqueta. - ¿te gustaría acompañar a la reina a presenciar ese espectáculo?

- ¿El valle de los troles? – pregunto Jack siguiéndole el juego a Elsa mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. – suena como una cita.

- Es una cita, después de la boda tú y yo podemos escaparnos a donde quieras. – aseguro Elsa mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de Jack.

El comenzó a reír.

- No lo se, ese beso no fue tan convincente. – bromeo Jack sonrojado.

Ella también se rio de los comentarios de su novio.

- ¿Y que tal este? – pregunto dándole un beso mas prolongado en los labios.

- ¿Sabes que? No vayamos a la boda y metete a la cama en este instante. – sugirió Jack.

Elsa lo golpeo en el brazo mientras reía por las insinuaciones de Jack, cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta en la entrada de la habitación.

- Si ustedes dos ya dejaron de coquetear, ¿podemos irnos a que nos casen? – pregunto Kristoff mientras Anna se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya vamos. – prometió Elsa con una sonrisa inocente.

- Una cosa, sugiero que se quiten los trajes de gala y se pongan algo más cómodo. – comento Anna. – la ultima vez que los troles quisieron casarnos a Kristoff y a mi se convirtió en un espectáculo bastante enérgico.

- ¿Ya habían intentado casarse antes? – pregunto Jack confundido.

Anna y Kristoff intercambiaron miradas por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado apenas un año anterior.

- No exactamente, yo estaba comprometida con alguien más. – recordó Anna.

- Si, se comprometió con alguien que había conocido el mismo día. – se burlo Kristoff.

- ¡Hey! - se quejo Anna mientras le daba un golpe a su ahora esposo. – prometiste no volver a burlarte de eso.

- Si nos dan espacio, nos podremos cambiar pronto e irnos cuanto antes. – apuro Elsa.

- Bien, pero tu vienes conmigo. – Anna tomo a su hermana del brazo y la sacó de la habitación. – no quiero que te distraigas con Frost.

Kristoff y Jack se quedaron en la habitación riendo por la impetuosidad de Anna.

Paso cerca de media hora cuando todos ya estaban listos para subir al trineo de Kristoff, incluido Olaf.

- ¡ya quiero ver a los troles de nuevo! – comento el muñeco emocionado.

Llevados por Sven, condujeron por el bosque hasta que lograron llegar al claro del bosque donde había un montón de piedras acomodadas en diferentes sitios.

- Te presento a mi familia, Jack. – señalo Kristoff al montón de piedras.

- Pero son rocas. – se quejo Jack.

Elsa le indico que guardara silencio.

- Solo espera. – le pidió Anna.

Justo en ese momento las rocas comenzaron a moverse y a girar para acercarse a Anna y Kristoff. Fue cuando tomaron sus verdaderas formas de trol.

- ¡Mi hijo se ha casado! – grito Bulda a la multitud de troles.

- Felicidades Kristoff. – grito un trol.

- Hasta que se te cumplió, Kristoff. – grito otro trol.

- ¿Por qué te casaste con el? – pregunto un niño trol a Anna, como si casarse con Kristoff fuera lo mas aterrador del mundo.

Una niña trol le pego a la cabeza al niño trol.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Ellos son los que necesitaban reparaciones el año pasado. – le recordó la niña trol.

- Y trajeron a otros dos que necesitan reparaciones. – señalo una trol.

Jack y Elsa se miraron sorprendidos.

- Oh no, nosotros ya estamos juntos. – confirmo Elsa. – además, vinimos a que casen a Anna y a Kristoff, no a Jack y a mi.

- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta linda? – pregunto Bulda. - ¿Qué te impide amar a este… muchacho tan escuálido?

- ¡Hey! – se quejo Jack por la descripción.

- Mamá, por favor no molestes a la reina Elsa y a Jack. – pidió Kristoff. – ¿Dónde esta el abuelo Pabbie?

- Aquí estoy. – se anuncio el trol.

El abuelo Pabbie camino entre los demás troles hasta que estuvo cerca de los nuevos esposos.

- ¿Por qué no se han puesto sus trajes de boda? – pregunto el abuelo Pabbie molesto. - ¡Bulda! ¿Dónde están sus trajes?

- Oh, cierto. – recordó Bulda.

Las mujeres troles tomaron a Anna mientras que los hombres tomaban a Kristoff, y los vestían con el mismo traje que le habían puesto el año anterior cuando habían intentado casarlos.

- ¿Están seguros que no quieres casarse también? – pregunto Olaf a Jack y a Elsa. – mataríamos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Oh no, nosotros aun no estamos listos. – aseguro Elsa.

- Yo estoy listo, pero lo que la reina ordene. – accedió Jack.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para la ceremonia, los troles pusieron a Anna y a Kristoff en una capilla improvisada idéntica a la que habían construido aquella vez que quisieron casarlos, solo que ahora no iban a escapar.

- Ahora Anna, ¿aceptas a Kristoff como tu trol legitimo hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto Pabbie a la princesa.

- Acepto. – accedió Anna con una sonrisa.

- Y tu Kristoff, ¿aceptas a Anna como tu trol legitima hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto. – contesto Kristoff.

El abuelo Pabbie saco de una bolsa un par de collares, de los cuales colgaba un cristal de color rojo el cual brillaba con intensidad.

- Estos cristales representan la unión de sus corazones. – explico Pabbie. – Kristoff tendrá el corazón de Anna y viceversa. estos cristales brillaran hasta el final de sus vidas.

Anna y Kristoff tomaron sus respectivos cristales y se los pusieron, ella a el y el a ella.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? – grito un trol. – ya bésala.

Anna y Kristoff comenzaron a reír y se besaron para sellar su matrimonio trol, mientras empezaba a sonar música, iniciando la fiesta que los troles tenían preparada para los recién casados.

Todo iba de maravilla, se podía ver a Olaf jugando con varios troles, a algunos troles cantando mientras los otros bailaban en parejas, con Anna, Kristoff, Elsa y Jack incluidos. Fue entonces cuando Anna se acerco a Elsa.

- Elsa, ¿recuerdas ese poema que me enseñaste hace algunos meses? – pregunto Anna con una sonrisa. – el que escribiste cuando tenias quince años.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa con el?

- Quiero que lo cantes. – pidió Anna entusiasmada.

Cuando Jack escucho la petición de la princesa, todas las dudas que Pitch había introducido en su cabeza volvieron a aparecer rápidamente.

Tenía que escuchar a Elsa cantar, solo para confirmar que ella no era la reina de las nieves.

- Anna, no es correcto que una reina cante en público. – le recordó Elsa a su hermana menor.

- Pero es mi boda, por favor Elsa, es que tu voz es hermosa y quiero bailar esa canción con mi esposo. – rogo Anna.

- Si Elsa, canta. – pidió Olaf mientras algunos troles la animaban.

Elsa comenzó a reír por la petición de todos.

- De acuerdo, lo hare. – accedió Elsa mientras se acercaba a donde los troles estaban haciendo música y después de hablar con ellos en voz baja, se dirigió a la audiencia. – esto es para Anna y Kristoff, espero les agrade.

Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un piano, mientras Elsa miraba a la multitud. Nunca había cantado en público, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no cantara, pero no lograba recordar porque no hacerlo. Era la boda de su hermana y era algo que ella quería, no iba a negárselo.

Cuando llego el momento, Elsa comenzó a cantar.

_Cuando me preguntas ¿Quién soy yo?_

_¿Cuál es mi visión? Y si tengo un plan_

_¿Dónde esta mi fuerza? ¿Tengo algo que decir?_

_Escucho las palabras en mi mente, pero las aparto de mí._

_Porque estoy a favor del poder de cambiar_

_Vivo por el día perfecto._

_Amo hasta que lastimo y enloquezco_

_Espero un héroe que me salve_

_Estoy a favor de lo desconocido y solitario_

_Creo que hay algún lugar mejor_

_No se si el cielo es el paraíso, pero rezo de todos modos._

Al principio, Jack se quedo conmocionado por la voz de Elsa. Era preciosa, maravillosa, no había palabras para describir la perfección en la voz de la reina, pero recordó las palabras de Pitch.

"Su voz de sirena hipnotizante"

Jack siguió escuchando, esta vez para encontrar similitud en la voz de Elsa con la de la reina de las nieves.

_Y no se lo que vendrá mañana_

_¿El camino menos transitado nos hará libres?_

_Porque estamos tomando lentamente estos pequeños legados_

_No trato de cambiar el mundo, ¿pero que harás de mi?_

_Porque estoy a favor del poder de cambiar_

_Vivo por el día perfecto._

_Amo hasta que lastimo y enloquezco_

_Espero un héroe que me salve_

_Estoy a favor de lo desconocido y solitario_

_Creo que hay algún lugar mejor_

_No se si el cielo es el paraíso, pero rezo de todos modos._

Con esa ultima nota elevada, Jack se dio cuenta. Negó con la cabeza, su desesperación creció conforme Elsa cantaba. No era cierto, no podía ser posible. Pero la evidencia estaba frente a sus ojos. Mientras Anna y Kristoff bailaban, ajenos a los que estaba sucediendo, Jack por fin tuvo su revelación.

Era Elsa. Elsa era la reina de las nieves.

Pero si necesitaba una confirmación extra, lo que Elsa canto a continuación, fue suficiente para que Jack terminara de aceptar la cruda realidad.

_Con la menor de las brisas caemos solo como hojas_

_Como la lluvia que nos lava de la tierra_

_Olvidamos quienes somos, no podemos ver en la obscuridad_

_Y rápidamente nos perdemos en la multitud, oh._

_Estoy a favor del poder de cambiar_

_Vivo por el día perfecto._

_Amo hasta que lastimo y enloquezco_

_Espero un héroe que me salve_

_Estoy a favor del poder de cambiar_

_Vivo por el día perfecto._

_Amo hasta que lastimo y enloquezco_

_Espero un héroe que me salve_

_Estoy a favor de lo desconocido y solitario_

_Creo que hay algún lugar mejor_

_No se si el cielo es el paraíso, pero rezo de todos modos._

Toda la audiencia empezó a aplaudir a Elsa, pues su actuación había sido fenomenal.

- Muchas gracias a todos. – grito Elsa exhausta, se sentía feliz por haber logrado cantar en publico.

Pero entonces vio el semblante, todavía más pálido y sorprendido de Jack, entonces recordó porque no podía cantar. El ahora lo sabía, sabia que ella era la reina de las nieves.

- Jack… - lo llamo Elsa.

El no dijo nada, tomo su cayado con fuerza y comenzó a volar con dirección a la montaña del norte.

- ¡Jack espera! – grito Elsa.

Anna y Kristoff se acercaron a Elsa.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Anna preocupada.

Elsa comenzó a caminar para tomar impulso.

- Ustedes se van a su luna de miel, yo me encargo de esto. – y diciendo esto, Elsa también se elevo con el viento.

- No sabía que Elsa volaba. – comento Kristoff.

- Jack le enseño. – contesto Anna

- Bueno, aquí no ha pasado nada, sigamos la fiesta. – sugirió un trol.

* * *

Elsa al principio dudo de sus capacidades de volar, pero conforme avanzaba en el aire, más confianza tenía en que no caería al suelo.

Ella estaba llegando a la montaña cuando notó que en ésta estaba nevando fuertemente. Elsa se preocupó por lo que fuera que Jack estaba desatando.

Era difícil ver en la tormenta, pero aún así se acercó hasta su palacio de hielo, de donde provenía la tormenta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, un rayo azul la golpeó en el brazo y le hizo caer sobre la nieve.

Elsa estaba confundida, tirada sobre la nieve, entonces vio a una figura acercarse a ella rápidamente con un cayado en la mano.

- ¿Jack? - preguntó confundida. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jack se paró en frente de la reina y con el cayado volvió a disparar un rayo que casi le da a Elsa por poco.

El rostro de Jack estaba descompuesto en ira.

- ¡Defiéndete! - gritó Jack mientras Elsa se levantaba del suelo. - ¿Qué no se supone que el frío también es parte de ti?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - gritó Elsa entre la tormenta.

- ¡Sé quién eres! - gritó Jack. - ¡Eres la reina de las nieves! ¡Te escuché! Y ahora vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

Jack lanzó otro rayo con su cayado, pero Elsa formó un escudo de hielo antes de que este la tocara.

- ¡Detente Jack! - pidió Elsa atemorizada.

- ¡Tu no te detuviste a la hora de congelarlo todo! - reclamó Jack lanzando otro rayo que Elsa esquivó. - ¡Arruinaste mi vida!

- Jack, no quiero lastimarte... - advirtió Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Eso jamás te importó! - gritó Jack mientras le enviaba un golpe tan grande que podría haber matado a Elsa.

Pero contra toda predicción, Elsa logró atraparlo con sus propias manos y lanzárselo a Jack de regreso, golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

- ¿Quieres hacer esto? - preguntó Elsa realmente molesta. - bien, hagámoslo.

Jack se levantó del suelo y empuño fuertemente su cayado.

- ¡Quítame esta maldición Elsa! - le ordenó Jack.

Elsa se burló de Jack con malicia.

- ¿O qué? - preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Jack no esperaba esa respuesta, la Elsa que el había conocido, la dulce y tímida Elsa había desaparecido y ahora se mostraba frente a el una mujer dura, maliciosa y calculadora.

- Voy a hacer que pagues por todo lo que has hecho. - amenazó Jack.

- Subestimas mi poder. - se burló Elsa. - voy a darte la oportunidad de que te arrepientas de este ataque y te vayas de Arendelle para siempre sin que mis guardias te busquen.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? - preguntó Jack molesto.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

- Tendré que matarte. – sentenció con furia.

A Jack los vellos de la espalda se le pusieron en punta ante la respuesta de Elsa. Y pensar que apenas una noche anterior le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, que le estaba haciendo el amor.

Para Elsa, decir estas palabras era duro, pero ella se había prometido ser fuerte, así que no dejaría que nadie la pisoteara. Ni siquiera Jack.

- Que así sea entonces. - respondió Jack.

En ese momento el lanzó otro golpe con su cayado que golpeó a Elsa, pero no la lastimó. Tal vez el fuera más poderoso que ella, pero no tenía la experiencia que Elsa tenía.

- Bonito truco. - se burló nuevamente Elsa. - ahora es mi turno.

Ella lanzó un rayo más luminoso que los de Jack y lo golpeó directamente en el estómago, haciéndolo caer en la espesa nieve.

- ¿Creíste que podrías vencerme Jack Frost? - preguntó la reina mientras le lanzaba pequeñas estalactitas de hielo que se incrustaban en la piel de Jack, provocándole un dolor inmenso. - ¿Creíste que podrías burlarte de mi? - esta vez Elsa se acercaba a el y le pisaba un brazo que tenía herido. - ¡Yo soy la reina de las nieves! Y tú eres sólo un vago sin recuerdos, un salvaje sin futuro. ¡No eres nadie!

Todas esas palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Jack, quien en un intento de desesperación gritó tan fuerte que su poder fue liberado en su máximo esplendor, provocando una explosión cerca de todo lo que los rodeaba.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que logró quitar a Elsa de encima de Jack y lanzarla varios metros lejos.

Jack estaba herido tanto física como emocionalmente, que lo único que hizo fue levantarse del suelo y responderle a Elsa.

- Si, yo no soy nadie, pero tú eres un monstruo.

A Elsa esas palabras la hirieron tanto que descargó toda su ira sobre Jack y literalmente lo mandó a volar más lejos de lo que había creído que era capaz. Tan lejos que el cuerpo de Jack salió de Arendelle.

A Elsa le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de que había perdido el control de sus emociones y en medio de la nieve se puso a llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron. Entonces se dio cuenta que no valía la pena llorar por alguien que había intentado asesinarla. Ella sólo se había defendido, y Jack podría regresar. No, no lloraría por el nuevamente. Ella se prepararía, entrenaría más sus poderes para cuando el regresara. Y matarlo cuando lo hiciera.

En ese instante, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven aparecieron en la montaña, dándose cuenta de la tormenta que Jack y Elsa había desatado en su cruel enfrentamiento.

- Elsa ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - le preguntó Anna a su hermana.

- A partir de esté momento, Jack Frost es un delincuente peligroso. - respondió Elsa en voz alta. - quiero que los guardias lo encuentren y lo traigan a Arendelle tan pronto como sea posible.

- ¿Y de qué se le acusa? – quiso saber Kristoff

Elsa guardó silencio un momento antes de entrar a su palacio de hielo.

- De traición a la corona. – contesto con frialdad. – que lo traigan ante mi, para que yo misma congele su corazón.

- ¿No vendrás con nosotros? – pregunto Anna preocupada al ver a Elsa decidida a encerrarse de nuevo en el castillo de hielo.

- No, tengo que practicar mis poderes para cuando Jack regrese. – anuncio Elsa. – y cuando lo haga, se enterara de lo que la reina de las nieves es capaz de hacer.

Y diciendo esto, se encerró en su castillo, dejando a los otros cuatro en medio de la tormenta, mientras ella liberaba su frustración con una nueva tormenta.

En la oscuridad, Pitch celebraba la acción de la reina sin que nadie siquiera notara su presencia.

- ¡Al fin! – festejo con una sonora carcajada. – esto hay que celebrarlo.

* * *

Jack estaba herido, sangrando por las múltiples heridas que Elsa le había provocado, pero lo peor era su corazón roto. Decidió que se dejaría morir en aquel prado donde había terminado, con la luna de testigo de su muerte. El estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando escuchó voces y pisadas.

- Allá hay un hombre herido. - gritó uno de los que venían.

Uno de los hombres se acercó y miró de cerca a Jack. Este era de piel clara, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Tenía porte y personalidad digna de un caballero.

- Esta grave, debemos llevarlo al palacio. - ordenó ese joven, luego se dirigió a Jack. - tranquilo amigo, vas a estar bien.

- ¿Quién es usted? - susurró Jack.

- Soy el príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur. - contestó el joven con una media sonrisa antes de que Jack perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

Así es, Hans hará su aparición aquí en la historia, y préstenle atención a este maldito porque será importante en el futuro.

No se si notaron, pero en la conversación de Pitch con Jack, este rey de las pesadillas menciona a William Joyce, diciendo que es el autor del cuento de Jack. Este dato es casi cierto. William Joyce escribió una serie de libros, llamándola "Los Guardianes de la Niñez" (o de la infancia, cualquiera funciona), en el que cuentan las historias del Hombre de la Luna, Pitch, Meme, Norte, el hada de los dientes y el conejo de pascua. No hay un libro de Jack Frost, ya que el escritor quiso complementar su serie con la película de El Origen de los Guardianes, pero como en Arendelle aun no se ha inventado la televisión, mucho menos las películas, decidí poner que también hay un libro sobre el de William Joyce.

Bueno, es hora… de… contestar los reviews :3

**MyobiXHitachiin:** Haha, creeme que si se lo que es esperar por actualización, pero es peor cuando tienen como diez mil años sin actualizar, eso es peor D:

Si, Jack y Elsa lo hicieron, pero es que Elsa siempre se deja llevar cuando esta con Jack, tampoco es que lo lamente, ni ustedes xD

**DeAtH tHe RoSe:** Listo, todo se fue al carajo. Lo siento tanto…

**Andrea Frost Queen:** Hahaha piojito xD

Si, digamos que quería que ellos lo hicieran para después arrepentirse, por ya sabes, la pelea.

Espero te haya gustado.

**Ingrid215:** Santo cielo, ¡No!

Elsa no esta embarazada, descarten todos esa idea, por favor xD

**YulianaSigala:** Gran masacre habráááááááá… Turismo ya nunca voy a estudiar (8)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos la próxima semana con un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y en sus alertas, y a los que dejan reviews, ustedes me motivan a seguir.

Los quiero.

Lizzie.


	10. Capitulo 9

Hola queridos lectores.

Espero que tengan una bonita semana a partir de hoy.

El motivo de la actualización de hoy es porque me voy de viaje mañana (wiiiii) y regreso hasta el viernes en la noche, así que decidí subirlo hoy porque dudo tener tiempo el sábado, y el domingo es el partido de México vs. Holanda (¡México, México, México!) así que no cuenten con ello xD

Les dejo el capitulo y los reviews, como siempre abajo.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Pitch llego a su escondite en la cueva dando saltos de jubilo y festejando la pelea entre la reina Elsa y Jack Frost.

Había funcionado, su plan de poner la duda en el corazón de Jack había funcionado mejor de lo que había planeado. Si bien, todos aquellos años de haber molestado a Elsa en pesadillas e implantándole el miedo sobre sus poderes no habían sido en balde, había reaccionado como se supone que una persona que esta cansada de que le llamen monstruo debe reaccionar. Y Pitch se sentía orgulloso de que todos esos años de esfuerzo hubieran funcionado. Incluso hasta comenzaba a preguntarse si no seria buena idea conservar a Elsa con vida para que gobernara el mundo a su lado, como su reina.

Cuando llego por fin a su oscuro palacio, se acerco con Arthur y le libero de las cadenas.

- ¿Por qué me liberas? – pregunto el príncipe confundido.

- No te emociones tanto, tampoco es que conozcas la salida de aquí. – le contesto Pitch. – es solo que me siento tan de buen humor que quise dejarte libre por un rato, al menos que quieras estar encadenado otra vez.

- No, gracias Pitch. – contesto Arthur sumiso.

Pitch no dijo nada, solo se acerco a su caja negra y saco el copo de nieve que tenia guardado consigo.

- Estoy muy feliz hoy, Arthur. – comento Pitch mientras observaba el copo. – deberías preguntarme por qué.

Arthur rodo los ojos.

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz, Pitch? – pregunto con molestia.

- Me alegra que preguntes, querido amigo. – respondió Pitch con una sonrisa. – es porque al fin me pude deshacer de aquel molesto muchacho con poderes invernales.

Al escuchar esto, el príncipe inmediatamente se preocupo por lo que fuera que Pitch hubiera hecho, lo cual siempre era malvado y desagradable.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Frost, Pitch? – pregunto Arthur molesto.

- Más bien, que le hizo la reina a Frost. – se burlo Pitch mientras guardaba el copo de nuevo. – Jack se dio cuenta de que la reina es la mujer que le dio sus poderes y quiso venganza, pero el pobre inexperto no pudo contra los majestuosos poderes de invierno de Elsa, probablemente esta muerto en este momento en algún bosque.

- ¡Pero todo eso no es cierto! – grito Arthur molesto. – tu estas manipulándolos, le has mentido a Jack.

- Pero eso solamente lo sabes tu, principito. – contesto Pitch con orgullo. – y no hay forma en la que puedas advertirle a nadie sobre mi plan.

- ¿Pero por que en nuestro mundo? – insistió Arthur. - ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá de donde vienes?

- Porque de donde vengo la magia no es tan poderosa como lo es aquí. – respondió Pitch con un tono que Arthur pensó que era tristeza. – podría decirse que esta casi extinta.

Dio un largo suspiro.

- Por eso vine aquí, a esta dimensión. – respondió Pitch ahora molesto. – de donde vengo, los humanos se han olvidado que gracias a la magia ellos están vivos, teniendo las vidas que tienen sin el mas mínimo sentido de lo que sucede a su alrededor, creyéndose los seres mas poderosos, contaminando sus mares y destruyendo sus bosques. ¡Y los guardianes siguen defendiéndolos! Yo voy a terminar con eso, terminaré con esos sucios humanos y traeré la magia de vuelta a mi mundo, entonces seré el único y absoluto rey de esta y todas las dimensiones existentes.

- No te resultara tan fácil. – lo reto el príncipe.

Pitch se burlo del joven príncipe.

- Claro que no es fácil, necesito varios elementos. – contesto Pitch. – uno como espíritu puede transportarse entre dimensiones sin ningún problema, pero transportar magia, eso ya es mas complicado.

- ¿Cómo lo lograras? – pregunto Arthur. – no es tan fácil conseguir magia, debes nacer con ella; además, quienes tienen la magia la defienden con su vida.

- Por eso estoy aquí en Arendelle primeramente. – contesto Pitch. – en cuanto Elsa acepte mi propuesta de matrimonio, lanzare sobre el reino pesadillas tan terribles que lo único que se respirara será el miedo, con el cual yo me hago mas fuerte, pero solo ser fuerte no es suficiente.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para poder transportar tu magia? – insistió el príncipe.

Pitch sonrió hacia Arthur.

- Una espada, la magia de un niño pequeño y un dragón. – y diciendo esto, desapareció entre las sombras para luego regresar con una botella con contenido negro en las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Arthur molesto.

Pitch se acerco a el y volvió a encadenarlo a la pared.

- Un poco de veneno. – contesto con calma. – digamos que el pueblo de Arendelle va a tener mucha hambre a partir de ahora.

* * *

Jack estaba adolorido, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Elsa lo había dañado tanto que ni siquiera quería levantarse de donde estaba acostado, pero sentía que era hora de hacer frente a la realidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de clínica, al lado de su cama había un anciano dormido.

Jack estaba confundido, no sabía donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta aquel lugar, lo último que recordaba era un nombre, Hans. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué lo había ayudado? Había tantas preguntas en su cabeza, pero ninguna tenia respuesta.

Una mujer de alrededor de los 50 años, de cabello negro alborotado y un vestido blanco se acercó a Jack con amabilidad.

- Vaya, nos tenías preocupados. - comentó mientras tomaba la temperatura de Jack. - creímos que no sobrevivirías. Estás helado ¿te encuentras bien?

Jack estaba doblemente confundido.

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? -preguntó con voz ronca.

- El príncipe Hans te encontró. - le respondió la amable mujer. - necesito ir a atender más pacientes, ¿seguro que estas bien?

Jack asintió con la cabeza y la mujer se alejó. En ese momento el mismo hombre que lo había encontrado en aquel prado se acercó a la cama en la que Jack descansaba y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado.

- Estábamos preocupados por ti. - le confesó el hombre. – estabas muy mal cuando te encontramos.

Jack se incorporó en su cama, sentándose para ver directamente al hombre.

- ¿Príncipe Hans? - preguntó Jack con un quejido.

- Así es. - contestó Hans con una sonrisa. - ¿y tu quién eres?

Jack no sabía como responder a aquella pregunta. Todo lo que el sabia sobre el se había desmoronado cuando se entero que Elsa era la reina de las nieves, la causante de que el estuviera maldito. No podía volver a utilizar aquel nombre, ese que ella le había puesto.

Entonces recordó como Pitch lo había llamado.

- Mi nombre es Jackson Overland. – contesto con amargura.

- Vaya, tres días aquí y jamás me imaginé que tu nombre sería Jackson. - se burló Hans.

- ¿Tres días? - preguntó Jack asombrado, al parecer Elsa si lo había lastimado gravemente.

Hans asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno Jackson, pues bienvenido a las Islas del Sur. - le recibió Hans. - ¿que te trae por aquí?

El corazón de Jack se encogió al escuchar la pregunta de este príncipe tan amable. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo decirle a un príncipe que el se había enamorado de la famosa reina con poderes invernales?, ¿Y que esta lo había intentado asesinar? La sola idea sonaba descabellada, incluso en su cabeza.

- Estoy huyendo. - respondió Jack molesto. - la reina Elsa trata de matarme.

- ¿Elsa? - preguntó el príncipe desconcertado. - ¿Elsa de Arendelle?

- Precisamente. - afirmó Jack. - ¿tu la conoces?

El semblante de Hans se volvió serio.

- Elsa no es así. - respondió Hans con seriedad. - seguramente debe haber una confusión.

- Tal vez no estas enterado de su poder. - argumentó Jack. - su poder la hace peligrosa.

- Estuve el día en el que mostró su poder ante su reino. - respondió Hans. - pero ella no dañaría a nadie, tuvo miles de oportunidades de hacerlo y no lo hizo. – guardo silencio un momento al recordar la travesía del año anterior. - bueno, sólo hirió a una persona.

- ¿A quién? - preguntó Jack, pensando que sería el a quien se refería el príncipe.

- A su hermana, la princesa Anna. – contesto Hans con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿A Anna? - preguntó Jack confundido. - no lo entiendo, pero si Elsa la adora con toda su vida, ¿como pudo lastimar a Anna?

Hans se dio cuenta que Jack hablaba naturalmente de Anna, como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida, así que no pudo contener su curiosidad.

- ¿Tú conoces a Anna? - preguntó confundido.

- Si, somos amigos. - respondió Jack, aunque por dentro se preguntó si seguirían siéndolo después de lo ocurrido con Elsa.

- ¿Y cómo esta? ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Hans alterado.

- Supongo que lo está. - contestó Jack desconfiado. - acaba de casarse y se veía feliz la ultima vez que la vi.

El semblante de Hans cayó en el momento que escuchó que Anna se había casado. El lo había arruinado todo, porque no supo poner al amor por encima de la ambición. Le costaba trabajo admitir cuanto amaba a Anna y lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberla usado en la forma en que lo hizo.

El no se había dado cuenta cuando, o como, pero el estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Pero ella ahora estaba casada, no había manera en que el pudiera regresar a Arendelle a buscar su perdón.

El príncipe decidió cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, te has mejorado rápidamente. - dedujo con una sonrisa. - puedes irte a casa cuando gustes.

Jack pasó saliva, no había pensado en donde ir si se iba de Arendelle. Todo en aquel reino, a lado de Elsa, parecía tan sencillo, el no se preocupaba por mucho pues tenia a Elsa a su lado, pero ahora con ella en su contra, las probabilidades de sobrevivir se inclinaban a su contra.

- No tengo casa. - susurró Jack.

Hans abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- A que he estado viviendo un año entero en un bosque, luego en el palacio de Arendelle, pero ahora no tengo a donde ir. - respondió Jack cabizbajo.

Hans lo miró con lástima, al parecer este chico había sufrido mucho.

- Hablaré con mi hermano, el rey Magnus, para que puedas quedarte en el palacio por un tiempo, en lo que consigues donde quedarte. - le propuso Hans.

- Eso me encantaría. - respondió Jack con una sonrisa.

- Probablemente tengas que trabajar, pero intentaré que sea en algo que te permita tener un acceso libre al palacio. – Hans se levanto de la silla y se acerco a una ventana que estaba cubierta por una cortina, recorrió un poco la cortina y saco cierto artefacto que le pertenecía a Jack. – cuando te encontramos tenias este cayado en la mano, no sabíamos si lo necesitarías o no.

Jack se sintió aliviado al ver su cayado en óptimas condiciones. Al menos no se preocuparía por sentirse desarmado o por perder el control de sus poderes. Ahí estaba su conductor.

- Muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto significa este cayado para mi. – agradeció Jack con una sonrisa.

- Vamos Jackson, no hay necesidad de que me hables de usted. – lo animo Hans mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla. – puedes decirme Hans, no hay problema.

En ese instante una niña de cabello rojizo y alborotado entró corriendo al cuarto en el que Jack y Hans hablaban.

- ¡Tío Hans! Mi diente esta flojo. - gritaba la pequeña mientras su tío la sentaba en su regazo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es asombroso! - festejo Hans a su sobrina mientras la sentaba en su regazo. - ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se caiga para que el hada de los dientes te traiga una moneda.

La pequeña reía, fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Jack.

- ¡Santas liebres! ¡Tu cabello es blanco! - se asombro la pequeña.

- Déjame presentarte a mi amigo Jackson. - le dijo el príncipe a la pequeña, luego se dirigió al joven. - Jackson, ella es mi sobrina, la hija del rey Magnus, la princesa Silena.

- ¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco? - insistió la princesita.

- Porque puedo hacer magia. - le confesó Jack.

- ¿Magia? - preguntó Hans desconcertado.

- ¡Has la magia! - pidió la pequeña emocionada.

Jack comenzó a reír, pero a petición de la princesa, comenzó a hacer un movimiento con sus manos de las cuales comenzaron a salir copos de nieve diminutos, fue entonces que formó un pequeño muñeco de nieve para la niña.

- Jamás se derretirá, sólo encárgate de no ponerlo al sol. - le advirtió Jack a la princesa.

- Tus poderes son similares a los de Elsa. - susurró Hans asombrado.

- Lo sé, ella fue quien me condenó a esta maldición sin motivo alguno. - acusó Jack con melancolía. - por eso es que estoy huyendo, le pedí que me liberara de esta maldición, ella se negó a hacerlo y terminamos en una pelea.

- Esto no es una maldición. - interrumpió la pequeña Silena. - las maldiciones suelen ser horribles, y esto es lo mas bonito que he visto en mi vida.

Jack miró con ternura a la niña y Hans se percató de esto. Entonces tuvo una idea.

- Le pediré a Magnus que te permita ser el guardián de Silena. - anunció el príncipe. – después de todo, una princesa siempre necesita un guardián.

- ¡Si! - gritó la niña emocionada.

* * *

Anna estaba preocupada.

Habían pasado tres días desde su boda, pero ni ella ni Kristoff habían querido salir de Arendelle hacia su luna de miel. Estaban esperando a que Elsa saliera de su confinamiento en las montañas para que pudiera dirigir al reino, pero no, ella seguía en su palacio de hielo, aferrada en su entrenamiento con sus poderes y en las posibles represalias que podría tener Jack contra ella.

- Esto no tiene sentido. – se quejo Anna en la habitación que compartía Kristoff. - ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan terca y obstinada?

- Viene de familia, supongo. – contesto Kristoff acostado en la cama mientras veía a su esposa caminar de un lado a otro.

- No bromees conmigo Kristoff. – le advirtió Anna. – Elsa tiene que entrar en razón, no puede aislarse así como así.

- Eso ya lo ha hecho antes Anna, y al final todo se resolvió. – le resto importancia el joven rubio.

- Pero no esta bien que esté sola, ¿no lo ha comprendido? – pregunto Anna retóricamente. – ella nos necesita.

- ¿Pero que podríamos hacer nosotros contra un chico que tiene el mismo poder que Elsa? – pregunto Kristoff con un poco de molestia. – Anna, Elsa sabe lo que hace.

- No, no lo sabe. – contesto Anna también molesta. – es por eso que tenemos que traerla de vuelta.

Kristoff suspiro y jalo a Anna hacia la cama poniéndose encima de ella.

- Se que estas preocupada por Elsa, pero han pasado tres días desde que nos casamos y no siento que seamos un matrimonio normal. – confeso Kristoff.

- Kristoff, nosotros nunca hemos sido normales. – le contesto Anna como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Kristoff comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Anna.

- Es cierto, pero deberíamos aprovechar nuestra falta de normalidad para hacer cosas que solo los matrimonios hacen. – propuso Kristoff con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Anna se emociono ante las insinuaciones de Kristoff.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunto juguetona.

- Tengo muchas cosas en mente. – respondió Kristoff mientras unía sus labios a los de Anna en un beso apasionado.

Apenas estaban entrando en la pasión del momento cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- No es posible. – se quejo Kristoff.

Ambos se separaron y se levantaron de la cama para que el rubio pudiera abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kristoff al sirviente que estaba frente a la habitación.

- Disculpen que los moleste, altezas. – inicio el sirviente. – pero ha sucedido algo, y como la reina Elsa esta ausente en este momento, seria apropiado que ustedes lo vieran.

Anna y Kristoff se preocuparon por la seriedad en que el sirviente había hablado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Anna mientras peinaba su cabello en dos trenzas.

- Vengan conmigo para que pueda mostrárselos.

* * *

Elsa estaba en el palacio de hielo, el cual había cambiado totalmente su decoración anterior.

Ahora por dentro estaba adornada como un autentico gimnasio en el que entrenaban sus soldados para ir a la guerra. Había varias dianas en las que en lugar de haber flechas, había estalactitas incrustadas, todas en el centro. Había muñecos de nieve que parecían que habían sido apaleados con un mazo debido a su deformidad. Del techo colgaba una bolsa rellena de nieve que servía como bolsa de box y había varios obstáculos.

Elsa estaba agotada y difícilmente respiraba, pero seguía practicando.

Había creado a un par de muñecos de nieve con vida para que la atacaran y así poder entrenar mejor.

Los muñecos la tenían acorralada uno frente a ella y el otro detrás. Ella los miraba alternadamente, entonces uno de ellos soltó un rugido, dispuesto a atacar.

Elsa no lo dudo y lanzo un rayo directamente de sus manos, provocando que el primer muñeco diera unos pasos hacia atrás por el impacto; pero fue en ese momento en que el otro muñeco la tomo por detrás y la lanzo hacia una de las paredes.

Elsa se quejo por el dolor, pero se levanto inmediatamente al notar que este segundo muñeco se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante. No tuvo tiempo de lanzar rayos o algo parecido, se elevo un poco en el aire y dio un par de piruetas para no estar contra la pared y aquel muñeco. En cuanto estuvo detrás de el, lanzo uno de sus rayos y en cuanto este toco al muñeco, inmediatamente lo pulverizo, convirtiéndolo en una pila de nieve.

Ahora solo quedaba el otro muñeco. Este seguía recuperándose del rayo que Elsa le había lanzado, así que espero a que estuviera listo para poder iniciar una pelea con el. El muñeco se acerco a ella corriendo y empezó a lanzar golpes, los cuales Elsa los esquivaba con sus brazos, se agachaba o saltaba dependiendo del movimiento que hiciera el muñeco. Salto un poco y con una patada en el rostro del muñeco logro tirarlo al suelo.

El muñeco se incorporo rápidamente e intento golpear a Elsa una ultima vez, pero ella fue mas rápida y lanzo un rayo que lo pulverizo, al igual que hizo con el otro muñeco.

Estaba agotada, pero satisfecha de que su entrenamiento estaba rindiendo frutos.

- Vaya, nunca me hubiera imaginado que podías hacer todo eso. – escucho a sus espaldas.

Elsa se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella, pero no para asustarse, sabia quien era.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Anna? – le pregunto Elsa a su hermana, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- He venido por ti. – le contesto la princesa con autoridad.

Elsa se burlo de ella.

- Claro, déjame empacar y nos vamos. – contesto Elsa con sarcasmo.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia otra habitación, pero Anna la detuvo del brazo.

- No es una broma, Elsa. – insistió Anna. – vendrás a casa, te necesitamos allá.

- Y yo necesito entrenar para poder defender a Arendelle de una posible maldición de hielo. – contesto Elsa. – no lo estoy haciendo por mi, Anna, lo estoy haciendo por todos nosotros.

- Pero mírate Elsa, ¿crees que matándote en entrenamientos vas a lograr algo? – pregunto Anna desesperada. – probablemente Jack ni siquiera quiere volver, en cambio nosotros necesitamos a la reina.

- Pero si regresa, tengo que estar preparada. – insistió Elsa.

Ella siguió caminando hacia otra habitación, provocando el enojo de Anna.

- ¡¿Quieres escucharme por una vez en tu vida?! – grito Anna desesperada. – Arendelle esta en problemas.

Elsa volteo a ver a su hermana, ahora interesada en lo que pudiera decirle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Elsa confundida.

- Alguien enveneno los campos de cultivo y a los animales, a todos. – contesto la princesa con seriedad. – no sabemos que hacer ahora, pues es probable que en un mes no haya comida suficiente para todo Arendelle.

Elsa se quedo petrificada ante la noticia que Anna le había traído. De nuevo estaba siendo irresponsable, dejando de lado sus obligaciones del reino por culpa de Jack Frost.

Primero el ataque al cuadro de sus padres y ahora el veneno en el campo, no era coincidencia, alguien quería sabotear al reino, y en ambas ocasiones Elsa había estado distraída con Jack. ¿Y si el no era quien decía ser?

Una idea paso por la mente de Elsa. ¿Qué tal si en realidad el no había perdido la memoria y solo estaba fingiendo? Para acercarse a ella, ganarse su confianza, conocer sus debilidades y las del reino y poder atacarlos, tomándolos desprevenidos.

¿Pero entonces porque había reaccionado así cuando la escucho cantar?

Había muchos cabos sueltos, pero iba a averiguar lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto Elsa con seriedad.

- Kristoff y Sven están afuera, esperándome en el trineo. – contesto Anna nerviosa.

- Bien, volvamos a Arendelle. – contesto Elsa con autoridad.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les agrado? Espero que si.

Voy a contestar los reviews ahora.

**DeAtH tHe RoSe:** Pues yo no se tu definición del "carajo", pero la pelea si fue muy "carajo" para mi xD  
Ojala te haya gustado :3

**MyobiXHitachiin:** Hahahaha si, a mi también me dio risa lo de muchacho tan escuálido, pero es que siempre que pienso en los troles me los imagino diciendo ese tipo de cosas, así que no podía dejarlo pasar.

La pelea… bueno, siempre he tenido esa fantasía (?) en la que Jack y Elsa peleen a muerte, por eso lo hice, igual creo que quedo bien ¿no crees?

Espero te haya agradado (:

**Ambar51chick:** Haha muchas gracias, espero este te haya gustado (:

**ZhiZu-2:** No te preocupes, la historia de Jack y Elsa apenas esta comenzando, se que fue duro pero créeme, vendrán cosas peores… MUAJAJAJAJAJA :3

**Ingrid215:** Créeme, yo te entiendo a la perfección, también tenia mis dudas sobre si poner eso de que Jack y Elsa lo hicieran, pero creo que estuvo bien, mas que nada para futuras referencias. Solo quiero aclarar que Elsa no quedara embarazada, al menos no en este fic.

Ya no te preocupes, aquí tienes el capitulo (:

**escudodeplata:** Haha parece que es tu día de suerte porque justo hoy actualice (:

Ahora tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo jueves para que pueda subir el siguiente capitulo xD

Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, créeme que para mi es muy importante saber que mi forma de escribir, independientemente si es un fanfic de Jack y Elsa o de otro tema, les agrada bastante. Siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios.

Sobre que comentaste en el capitulo 4, ya lo sabia, pero no quería dejarte sin respuesta, así que subí la respuesta varios capítulos después porque ya era donde iba el fic y pues aun no se manejar bien esta pagina haha

Me halaga saber que yo te serví de inspiración para tu fanfic, para mi es un honor inspirar a alguien, nunca me había pasado eso de servir de inspiración, a mi para escribir de Jelsa me inspiro una escritora grandiosa de aquí en fanfiction, su nombre de usuario es **Arialene**, realmente recomiendo sus fics Jelsa, sobre todo "Frostbitten" aunque son en ingles, créeme que los amaras con tu vida.

Estoy segura de que ira muy bien con tu fanfic, voy a comenzar a leerlo en este momento (:

No dudes, estoy segura de que es bueno.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, nos leeremos la próxima semana con un nuevo capitulo.

Les mando muchos besos y todo mi amor (si, estoy un poco cursi hoy, no se por que xD)

Los amo.

Lizzie.


	11. Chapter 10

**AVISO!**

Tranquilos nadie está muerto… aun -_-

No crean que la pequeña Lizzie es mala y va a dejar de actualizar..

Pues resulta que la escritora se metió en serios problemas con la ley (Mamá, Papá) y ahora está pagando su condena.

Esta castigada, lo que implica estar des-comunicada con el mundo tecnológico (Celular, Laptop, Televisión, Etc ..

Lizzie podría pasármela para yo subirla pero BANG! La historia está en su teléfono ._.

No sé por cuánto tiempo este castigada espero que no mucho, pero les pido muchísima paciencia y no dejen de seguir esta historia porque… apoco no se está poniendo interesante?!

Saludos de mi parte ¡!

Y de parte de lizzie que está detrás de las rejas (su cuarto)

**ATTE: Yuliana :P**


End file.
